My Wicked Godmother
by Druella.Alicexx
Summary: Hermione is just as surprised as anyone to find that Bellatrix LeStrange, notorious death eater, is in fact, her godmother. And who said anything about an arranged marriage with her worst enemy?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys~! Well, I'm going through the chapters so far and fixing them up. I've been meaning to do it but I've been a bit busy. So, here's the first chapter of the new and improved My Wicked Godmother. As I'm writing this, I still haven't edited the chapter. But I will let you know at the beginning of each chapter I edit that it has been edited! Thanks! **

**_Prologue_**

_Birth_

Hermione Jean Granger was born on a rainy day in September. The nineteenth to be exact. It was a home birth, in the small town of Todmorden, West Yorkshire. It was a beautiful town, truly. But this pareticular night the lightening came alive and thunder boomed along with the cry of the newborn baby girl.

"Hermione..." Catrina Maeve cooed, holding her precious bundle to her chest. She smiled up at her husband, Bryson Maeve. He grinned back down at her, and brushed a lock of her brown hair out of her face. Anyone could see how in love they were.

"M-Madame. It seems Mrs. LeStrange has arrived." A raspy voice came from the shadows of their old fashioned house, their building somewhat resembled a mansion. Catrina perked up even more. Bryson rolled his eyes. "Send her in, Twitty." He said to his house elf. It's clothes were ragged and torn in some places, and his eyes were sad and tired. Twitty nodded and retreated out of the dark room.

Catrina and Bryson focused their attention back on their baby. Her intelligent honey eyes stared up at them, twinkling. Hermione wrapped a small finger around Bryson's and their world shifted instantly.

They'd do anything to protect their child. Anything. She was now permanently the center of their universe. She looked so fragile in her mother's pale arms and it only added to their intent.

The door creaked open and in stepped a grinning witch. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, that fell down her back and blended in perfectly with her black and green laced dress. Her beauty was astounding. Pale skin clashed against her gothic features perfectly, making her seem like the undead, but not a bit less attractive. Her dark intense eyes caught Catrina's.

Catrina had messy brown hair, that cascaded down her back and stopped a few inches before her butt. Her eyes were a light blue shade, as the ocean on a clear day.

Bryson was the opposite of the two women. One, because he was a man. Two, because his hair was a neat blond and his skin was tan. His eyes were the same as his daughter's, though, a beautiful liquid honey color.

"Bella, dearest!" Catrina called to her best friend. Said women raced to Catrina's bed side, and pressed herself beside her, peeking at the newborn.

"Bellatrix." Bryson regarded politely.

"Oh my, Cat. Your baby girl is a beauty. Will have all those pureblood males drooling after her." She put a thin finger to her dark lips, her face pondering. "Maybe if Cissy has a boy, we could set something up. Or should the Dark Lord decide I would be perfect to-"

Catrina laughed at her friends enthusiasm and Bryson gave a look of horror.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" Catrina sighed, staring at her baby, who was now drifting off to sleep.

"What did you name her?" Bellatrix asked, raising a perfectly thin brow.

"Hermione. You know, from that Muggle poet?" Bellatrix scoffed. "Lovely name. Don't care much for where you got it."

"Oh, come off it Bells. He was a fantastic writer despite his filthy blood." Bellatrix pouted, and ran her hand softly across the baby's pale cheek. "I suppose it shall suffice. I give my blessing."

Catrina smiled brightly. "The godmother always gives the best blessings." Bellatrix gasped and Bryson groaned.

"Oh, Cat, you didn't have to! I was totally joking around when I said that."

Catrina smirked. "I want to." Bellatrix grinned broadly.

"Alright, alright Bryson do the damn spell already. Before Belly here breaks her lips." Bryson sighed quietly and pulled out his wand.

Bellatrix took Hermione's small hand in her own.

"Do you, Bellatrix LeStrange swear to look after Hermione Jean Maeve as though she was your own daughter? Do you promise to guide her in life, and protect her above all else? And to only do whats best with her?" A golden light wrapped around Bellatrix's arm, squeezing her, daring her to say no.

"I do." She said, Catrina smiling at both her best friend-no, her _sister_- and her daughter.

"Do you, Catrina Anne Maeve, give blessings upon this bond?"

"Of course I do. Couldn't trust anyone else."

The golden light shone brightly and then vanished. It was done. Bellatrix took the baby into her arms and held her tightly.

"Hermione, you will be the most spoiled pure blood princess the world has ever seen."

Catrina laughed, though, her husband noted with a flash of sadness in them. A particularly loud thunder sounding startled them.

"Oh gosh. Time does fly when becoming a Godmother." Bellatrix said hastily standing and handing the now wide awake Hermione to Catrina. She kissed Catrina's cheeks and nodded at Bryson.

"Must be off. Lord Voldemort wishes to see me tonight...Can't keep him waiting now can we?" Catrina nodded sadly. "Oh, and I suspect he'll be over to check out this little one any day, too."

Catrina froze. "You can't be serious, Belly. She's only a baby, a newborn at that, what could he possibly...?"

Bellatrix's eyes grew darker, more evil. "Oh, Cat, haven't you forgot who she is? Your child will bring The Dark Lord to power, no doubt. So young she already has so much influence, with both of your families...and mine. Much will be expected of her."

She frowned. "Lucky girl." Bellatrix's eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Oh yes, before I forget again." She walked up to the bed and took out her wand. She pointed it at Hermione and murmured a few words.

"BELLA!" Catrina gasped as her daughter glowed pink. "What have you done?" Bellatrix waved her hand, as if to brush the subject away. "Oh, shush now. You'll thank me when she's older."

Bryson growled. "Get out of here, you crazy witch." Bellatrix cackled. Catrina was panicked suddenly as she watched Bella head for the door.

"Bella," she began and waited for said witch to turn. "... I love you like a sister. You know that, right? Nothing could ever change that."

Bellatrix grinned madly. "Of course, Cat. I love you too. See ya tomorrow then."

And with that, she left.

Catrina let a tear slide down her face. "I'm sorry, Belly."

_**The Daily Prophet!**_

_**BREAKING NEWS! Catrina Maeve, Bryson Maeve and newborn daughter die in horrible potions accident. Rumors have spread they were personally connected to the dark lord himself. Bodies were found on the morningof September twentieth, 1979. Further information has yet to be discussed. Funeral date is on the eve of Samhain, all friends and family invited.**_

_**"What makes this story tragic, is that few had gazed upon their new baby. I dont know what Bryson was thinking! Working on such a potion near his family in such fragile states. Lunatic, indeed!"**_

_**More Information promised as soon as it appears.**_


	2. A Summer's Night

**Hello again! :3 Wow, when I checked my email this morning it was like BAM! Haha. There's like seventeen alerts already! Woah, thats almost up to my other stories that have like four chapters(almost)! I only got four reviews, but thats good too! So, this chapter is dedicated to:**

_Eryk Lestrange, native-kitten, IGOTEAMEDWARD, _ **and **_anangelwithnoname _**  
**

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~**

**_Chapter One_**

_A Summer's Night_

Hermione had always hated August. August was the month that kept her from September, October, and all those good months at school. It also stretched the wait before her birthday. It was particularly hot outside that day, her sweat sticking to her pale skin as she arrived home from a day out in London. Scratch that -Diagon Alley-.

The small house she called home was sitting at the end of a lively street, muggle children playing happily as their parents looked on from afar. Hermione smiled and hummed a tune to herself. She lived with her parents in a town a small ways away from London.

"Hey, Mione!" A neighbor called to her. Hermione waved back at the lady, who had bright red hair tied in a bun, and was wearing an apron. "Tell Katherine I said hello, will you? I haven't seen her since our last card game."

Hermione nodded as she finally reached her home, it's lawn sprinkled with lawn gnomes and faeries. Her mother always had adored everything and anything magickal. Having a witch for a daughter, you'd think she'd be more excited. She wasn't.

_"You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" An eleven-year-old Hermione sung out. "Mum, I always knew there was something different about me and- and look at this!" She waved the letter in her mother's agape face._

_"Mum? You alright?" Katherine turned deathly pale and fainted. _

Her father's reaction had been a tiny bit better. Just a bit.

"Mum, dad, I'm home." Hermione muttered, slipping off her shoes. She tore off her socks and put them in her sneakers, before heading into the kitchen. It was a larger kitchen, pots and pans hanging from the walls, with an island in the middle.

Katherine Granger moved noisily around the kitchen, with chocolate smeared across her concentrated face. Her glassed fell down the bridge of her nose, whilst her curly brown hair was all over the place. Hermione was the spitting image of her.

"Mum." Hermione said loudly, gaining her mother's attention. Katherine's gaze snapped to her daughter's. Her light blue eyes were the only difference between them.

"Mione, love!" The older woman squeaked, running to hug her daughter. The chocolate frosting mashed into Hermione's red tank top.

Katherine pulled back and looked her daughter up and down. "Dear, it must be hot outside. Your all wet." Hermione blushed and nodded. "It's in the nineties."

Katherine frowned and returned to her baking. "Good thing I'm in here baking all day." Hermione giggled. She always found it funny how her mother loved to bake, but both her parents were highly paid dentists.

"What are you making anyways?" Hermione asked, leaning on the island and sticking her finger into a bowl of chocolate frosting.

Katherine pouted. "I'm baking a few dozen cupcakes for Bree's daughter's birthday party tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and licked the chocolate off her finger. Bree was her mother's best friend, the lady with the flaming red hair. They and the other neighborhood ladies had formed some type of cooking, card-playing, housewife club.

Eh.

"So, how was your day, Mione?" Katherine asked absentmindedly, checking the cupcakes inside the oven. Hermione sighed. "Fine, I guess."

"What's wrong? You don't sound fine." Hermione pursed her lips. "It's August. I hate August." Katherine chuckled but said nothing.

Hermione was about to say something when a ring sounded from the stove. "Oh, dinners ready then!" Katherine said happily skipping towards a boiling pot. "Mione, dear, go get your dad. We're having his favorite tonight."

"Mhhm." Hermione said quietly, then made her way upstairs to get her father. He was in his study, as usual. She knocked on the door slightly and heard the ruffle of papers from inside the dimly lit room. After few moments, Brayden Granger appeared.

"Hey, sweet-pea." He said, with a grin on his face. "Hello, father." Hermione said, raising a brow at him suspiciously. "Dinner's ready. Mum made your favorite." Brayden's grin grew larger.

"Good! I'm starved." He stepped around his daughter and towards the stairs. Hermione stared at the study. Never once in her entire life had she been in there. Not once. It was one of the biggest rules of the house, and Hermione was a very obedient child.

But, now she was curious. What were they hiding from her?

"Come along, sweets!" Brayden called from the bottom of the stairs. Reluctantly, Hermione moved her feet from their spot and carried them to dinner.

All throughout dinner her parents questioned her about the wizarding world.

As always. "How is that friend of yours, Harry is it?" Katherine asked quietly, passing her husband some mashed potatoes.

Hermione nodded. "Oh, um, he's fine... I guess. His uncle, Sirius, has just passed away."

Katherine tutted. "Oh, well, poor boy. How did the man die?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Erm, well he was, uhh..."

"Spit it out, Mione. The stories you tell us are quite amusing." He smiled at his wife. "as if they were right out of a book!" Hermione laughed nervously.

"I believe he was killed by, his cousin who had escaped from jail, s-sir." Katherine looked taken aback.

"Bellatrix?" She gasped. The awful women's name coming from her mother's beautiful mouth felt so wrong to Hermione. Like they shouldn't even be in the same vocabulary.

"How'd you know?" Katherine blinked, and then leaned back into their white leather chair.

"Didn't you mention her last year too, mione?" Hermione pondered this for a moment.

"Oh, I suppose I did. Yeah." Katherine smiled, and then stood. She gathered the plates and asked sweetly, "Anybody care for some cupcakes?"

Hermione nodded slightly. Her father was staring intently at her. "What are you doing at this school of yours? Fighting goblins and such nonsense?"

Hermione snorted. "Goblins? Really, father?" Brayden chuckled lightly. "But really, what are you kids up to?"

Hermione frowned. They never really seemed interested in her personal affairs, besides academics, since she started Hogwarts.

"Well, being normal witch and wizard teens, I suppose." Brayden seemed somewhat convinced. Katherine came floating into the dining room, placing a tray of cupcakes and the table. Hermione reached from one and brought it to her mouth.

Ah, bliss. What could be better then chocolate?

"Are you excited for your birthday, Hermione?" Katherine asked, taking a small bite out of her own cupcake. Hermione nodded and swallowed. "Mhmm. Finally seventeen!" She said proudly. Almost an adult.

Hermione was a year old then most of her friends. They were born in 1980, whilst she was born in 79. She started the same year as them, for whatever reason.

"Almost an adult..." Katherine murmured, glancing worriedly at her husband.

She'd be at Hogwarts for her birthday, as always. Her parents always made sure to send her wondrous gifts, though. Harry, Ron, and Ginny usually threw a little-

"Oh, before it slips my mind, I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with Ron and his family. Hope you don't mind, but I promised."

Katherine frowned. "Hermione, I don't think thats such a good idea, what with your seventeenth birthday approaching..."

Hermione stared. "They need me, mum."

"For what?" Brayden asked, eying his daughter carefully. Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to go against you all on this. It's important to me."

Katherine gave her husband a look, and then put an arm on his shoulder. Her gaze was steady. "I think it's time we told her."

Hermione's eyes widened in confusion. Told her what?

"Hermione, love, we have to tell you something." Brayden explained, standing. "We shall talk in he office. Katherin stood up as well, followed by her daughter.

Why couldn't they just tell her in the dinning room? What was going on? Her curiosity was eating her alive.

Her father opened the oak door that connected to the study. Shakily, she stepped in, following her parents.

Newspaper articles hung everywhere. The Daily Prophet. Articles on the Dark Lord, Bellatrix LeStrange, Maeve deaths, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and even some about herself. There were so many moving pictures it overwhelmed her.

On the desk in the far corner were books stacked high with familiar titles.

_Hogwarts, A History._

Her throat was dry. So her parents were eerily obsessed with the Wizarding world? No big deal, most muggles who get a glimpse of Magick never want to let go. What really got under her skin though, was that most of the articles were about Death Eaters. The Dark Arts. He-who-should-not-be-named.

Voldemort. Bellatrix.

What was this, a shrine? The few pictures of her, Ron, and Harry stared back at her.

"So, you guys are a little obsessed, it's okay, most muggles get like that."

Katherine shook her head, and gently took her daughter's hands into her own. "Hermione, we aren't muggles. Not really."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What do you mean? O-of course you are!" She almost laughed.

Brayden sighed and retreated to the desk. Hermione watched him open a drawer and pull out two wands. She gasped in horror and fell to the floor.

"No...no. That's not possible, I..." She covered her mouth. How could they lie to her like this? Katherine hugged Hermione closer to her.

"You don't understand, Mione." She begged for forgiveness. "We couldn't bare to lose you." Hermione stumbled away. "What are you talking about?"

Brayden put his hands on her shoulders. "Voldemort would have corrupted you, had he gotten his hands on you." He said firmly, his eyes flaring. Hermione stared in shock.

"What were you two doing mixed up with _him_?" She hissed. Katherine scowled. "Do not speak of the Dark Lord so lowly. I know he can be very terrifying at times, sweetie, but he is still very important to your father and I."

Hermione fell to the floor. "Why did you want to protect me from your precious lord then, mum? If he is so close to your hearts?"

Katherine sunk to her knees, and crawled closer to Hermione. "We hold you closer to our hearts, Hermione. If he knew someone of your stature and power was born. Someone with such influence the moment she was conceived, he would have taken you from us. Robbed you of your childhood."

She sat back, her palms behind her, looking much(to Hermione's horror) like Bellatrix. "I guess we were being rather selfish." She shrugged, then smiled. "But we can also make it up to him."

Hermione was having a mental breakdown. She edged away from her parents, as if they were the enemy.

"H-how could you?" Her parents were always the most kind people she knew. "What about all your muggle friends? Bree?"

Her mothers eyes went cold. "They were necessary for the act. No one would suspect us if we were muggles. So, we moved here, changed our names and made us seem less attractive. Muggle dentists." She snorted. Her father seemed a bit more effected.

"It was the safest way to assure you grew up with some chance of happiness." He said quietly.

"I'm so happy now, aren't I?" Hermione spat. "I don't even know who I am."

"Oh, that's simple. Your Hermione Jean Maeve. I am Catrina Anne Maeve, and your father here is Bryson Taylor Maeve."

What was happening to this world. "You aren't going back to him, are you?" Catrina, her identity now known frowned.

"Well, the entire wizarding world thought we were dead. " She glanced at Bryson. "It will be tough to explain that, now won't it?"

Bryson nodded, and joined them on the floor. "We could always say we needed a small break. Perhaps, to get away from the press to raise our daughter. Mm, yes the ministry will be as pleased as Voldemort, wont they?" It made Hermione sick how they were on first name basis with the horrible person declared a Lord.

There was no way this was happening.

"W-wouldn't coming back put me in danger?" Hermione asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Oh no., I doubt it." Catrina said lightly. " Your all grown up now. You can make your own decisions. Whether you follow the Dark Lord or not is all up to you. We can't force you."

Hermione was taken aback. So, they weren't going to force her to be a Death Eater? They weren't going to whisk her away to some secret hideout to be trained and beaten?

"But, wouldn't he, he-"

Bryson sighed. "Hunny, we are too much on his good side for him to even consider attempting to force you or torture you. The only way you were in danger as a child was because your mind was still being molded and very impressionable. Didn't want to force anything upon you."

Hermione blinked, and stared at them. "So, what you're saying is you two are loyal Death Eaters?" They nodded. "But you wanted to raise me away from the pressure...in hopes of what?"

"We wanted you to make the choice yourself, Mione. We'd hope'd that you'd be a Slytherin and transition into the Death Eater position, but fate had not smiled upon us. We never gave up hope you'd join the Dark Side."

Hermione said nothing.

"A loyal Death Eater, is one that chooses it freely." Catrina smiled. "Belly said that." Hermione didn't even ask. Her head was throbbing and her throat ached.

"I think I'm gon be sick..." She mumbled.

"Oh, dear, would you like me to make you some chicken noddle sup?" Catrina said fondly. "One of the best muggle inventions..."

"How am I going to tell my friends?" Hermione asked herself, pressing the balls of her hands to her eyes. Her mother rubbed her back supportively.

"Don't worry. We will be announcing it to the wizarding world soon enough."

Hermione moaned. "What are you, celebrities?"

Bryson grinned. "I'm surprised you haven't heard, what with all your brains. Mother's side I suppose. Why don't you look us up?"

Hermione kept her mouth shut. She was still having much trouble taking it all in. How was this even physically possible?

How could she be pure blood? How could her parents be _Death Eaters! For merlin's sake! _

She must have been a horrible person in a past life. She could already imagine the looks on all her classmates faces. Urgh, Draco would probably die. Though, that wasn't such a bad thought. Stupid git.

Wait, why was she thinking about that prat in an emergency like this?

She sat with her parents quietly on the study's wooden floors. No one spoke for a good few minutes.

"What are your plans?" She asked after a while. Catrina started grinning. "Well, we were planning on moving back to our old home. Oh, Mione, you would love it! Such a beautiful place! A nice, small town with lots of witches and wizards, oh yes, but anyways, after that we will get in touch with Voldemort and see what he has to say." Hermione's stomach twisted in a knot.

"He will probably welcome us back, but will be a little ticked." Bryson added. "By this time, though, you will be with your friends. A little before you start school we will announce our return, as well as your identity." He smiled apologetically. "Voldemort will most likely seek you out, but you have every right to refuse."

"But we want you to seriously think about it." Catrina added hopefully. "After the time away, you will come see us during the holidays and have cleared your head."

That sounded good to Hermione right about now. Time away from all this.

"Remember Mione, that no matter what side you choose we will always be your parents and will always love you." Bryson said soothingly.

"Even if we do end up killing some of your friends or their family members." Catrina said, sighing. That gave Hermione disturbing thoughts. She thought about the situation for a while.

It was all complicated and twisty and she didn't like this situation one bit. But they were her parents. They gave her life.

"Although I do not approve of your beliefs or actions, I will not shun you or shut you out. I also must say I will most definitely not join the Dark Side, either." Catrina frowned. "You are my parents, and I love you. That's all that matters."

This was not going to end well. Her parents were close to Voldemort, and she was in the Golden Trio. Someone was going to die, and lines would be drawn, pushed, probed, and eventually crossed. No one would like it.

But she was too upset to care. She hugged her parents tightly, for it may had been the last time.

"We ask one thing of you, Hermione." Said girl hiccuped.

"Tell no one where we stand. If you keep this secret, we will do our best to make sure you and your friends stay safe."

The pleading look in her father's eye told Hermione he was truthful. She nodded stiffly. A single tear fell down her cheek and into her mouth.

It tasted salty. Nothing at all like chocolate.

Her parents left her there after an hour. Their happy voices echoed through the halls. Hermione let out a silent sob, her shoulders shaking. This was horrible. Terrible! Her world was falling apart. After a few more minutes, she eventually got up and left the study and went to her own room.

Slowly and solemnly she packed up her stuff into her trunk. She was crying the entire time. She tossed the trunk out first. She wished her parents the best of luck in whatever they did, and climbed out her window, climbing down the vines.

She hit the ground with a soft thud.

The young witch grabbed her trunk, and tugged it down the road of her childhood home.

"Blessed be." She said under her breath, never looking back.

**END**

**So, what do you guys think? (: Next chapter will be more on the Malfoy/ LeStrange side. When people first discover the Maeves are alive and Hermione is out there. Oh, Bellatrix will be very livid. hehe.**

**Review, pwease!**


	3. Once Upon A Dream

**Hola! Sorry it took a few days to update, I had some stuff going on. I'll try to be faster next time. (: Hope you guys liked the last chapter, even if it was a little over the top... I mean how would you react if you found out your parents were Death Eaters, considering you thought you were a mudblood growing up? I personally would be very happy. (: But, I'm not normal or right in the head, so the logical reaction would be to have a nervy spaz. Haha, anyways this chapter is more with Draco and Bella's family. ENJOY! **

**disclaimer: I do not own HP, blah blah blah, nothing is mine (:well obviously the plot but not the characters:)**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: **_ALL WHO REVIEWED!_

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~**

**_Chapter Two_**

_Once Upon A Dream_

_Brown hair curtained his vision. Soft pink lips pressed onto his delicately. Her smell was intoxicating, like chocolate. She ran her hands through his blond locks. The ring on her finger glowed jade and diamonds. The gown she wore was white, and considerably short for a traditional dress. It came to her knees. Honey eyes stared at him ferociously, eying him. _

_She was so beautiful. He felt his chest was about to burst. He didn't know where they were. The only thing his brain processed was her. Her smell, her face, her body, her eyes...Oh, god, those eyes._

_"Draco..." She whispered into his ear. Said boy gasped out._

_"H-Hermione!"_

_Then it all suddenly went dark, his view morphing into something else. Draco almost cried. He was standing in a nice looking house. His view shifted to a room, with The Daily Prophet entries hung on them. The Dark Lord. His aunt, his father, his mother, himself._

_And then the mudblood. She had her arms around a surprised looking Harry Potter and they jumped apart, startled. He remembered that one. He smirked to himself._

_Just then three people entered the room. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he knew one face for sure. The mudblood. After a few minutes, the girl broke down. He fell to the floor as she did, a heavy pain in his chest. Tears poured from her eyes, as they did from his._

_He felt so frustrated with everything. So betrayed. Her honey eyes found him, as if begging him to do something, help her. He reached out but then she disappeared. This upset him._

Draco Lucius Malfoy woke with a start. He was gasping for air, and soon was sobbing. That dream had startled him so much. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. Another dream of the filthy mudblood? Ugh. He needed a cold shower. Or some anti-depressants.

After about an hour of freezing water, Draco eventually ventured downstairs, searching for breakfast. His mother was probably still in bed, mourning the loss of her husband.

It's not as if the man had died, just sent to Azkaban is all. House elves scurried about the place, dusting some of his mother's ridiculous furnishings here and there. She had an exotic taste that Draco didn't really care for. As he entered the dining room he noticed three places were set up.

He raised a pale brow. "Draco, darling." A bell-like voice cooed from behind him. Draco turned to see his mother Narcissa standing at the magnificent doorway. Her long blond hair fell down her left shoulder. She actually looked like she had made an effort that day, what with her silky jade robes. Still not her best.

She glided gracefully towards him and kissed his cheek. "You're up early." He commented, taking her manicured hand and guiding her to her normal place at the long table. Narcissa smiled wealky.

"Yes, well, we are expecting company for breakfast." Draco gave her a look. His mother had rarely interacted with anyone since his father had been locked up...or since...He shook his head. It wasn't long after Draco had taken his own seat that he heard a door swing open.

He sipped his orange juice. "That must be aunt Bella, then." As he predicted, the dark haired witch strolled into the room. Her blood red corset pushing her ridiculously large breasts out even more then usual. She seemed perky.

"Hello, Cissy. Drakey-poo!" Bellatrix called, happily taking a seat beside Narcissa. The blond woman regarded her sister with a smile.

"What, did Voldemort propose, then?" Draco asked, intrigued by his aunt's unusually cheerful mood. Bellatrix gave him a stern look, before the smile returned. She looked back at her sister, with a proud look on her face.

Bella hadn't seen her sister since they had gone to see Snape(Draco's god-father, mind you!) and beg him to watch over Draco. Not many knew that the potions master was the boy's godfather. Bella wasn't even so sure that Lucius knew.

But everyone knew that Catrina's little baby, Hermione was it, was her god daughter. She made sure of that! And now, with this news, Narcissa would be jumping for joy. Lucius and Voldy too, perhaps.

"No, Draco. But something almost as good." She promised. Narcissa's eyes sparkled. Was it news of her Lucius?

"Go on then, Bella. Don't keep us waiting. Out with it." Narcissa whined. Bellatrix grinned like the chesire cat itself. "Do you really want to know, Cissy?"

Narcissa pouted slightly and nodded.

"And what about you Drakey? It involves you greatly, as well." Draco sighed and watched an elf bring in there breakfast on a silver tray.

His thoughts were elsewhere. "I suppose." He muttered.

Bellatrix frowned prettily at him, but then turned excitedly to her sister. "Well, do you remember Cat, Cissy?"

Narcissa blinked. What? "Ehm, Catrina Maeve, you mean? The dead one?" Bellatrix nodded.

"Of course, she was your best friend." She put a single finger to her mouth in thought. "Father adored her, didn't he? Pity she and your precious god daughter died. Along with that bumbling idiot Bryson."

"Oh, you know you fancied him, Cissy." Bella teased. "And you were positively obsessed with Cat and I. Always following us around, stealing our clothes..." Narcissa blushed.

"Your point, sister?" She snapped.

"My point," Bella repeated, leaning in closer. "...is that Catrina and her family are still living." Narcissa stared at her sister like she was nuts.

"That's not possible. They found the bodies the next day and-"

"It wasn't them." Bellatrix concluded. "The Dark Lord himself confirmed it. He told me they had came to him, ready to fight. They were as powerful and healthy as ever.

I haven't seen them yet, but I expect to soon." Narcissa remained quiet.

"Their baby girl is about Draco's age, I think." Narcissa knew then what her sister was up to.

"Bellatrix, you didn't!" Bella smirked. At this point, Draco was very confused. What were the two biddies yelling about now?

Narcissa was taken aback. "My, Draco, really?"

Bellatrix beamed. Draco was paying full attention now. "Whats that supposed to mean, mum? What did I do?"

"Do they know you've done this?" Narcissa asked, eying her sister. Bellatrix nodded slightly. "I'm sure they've figured it out by now. We used to talk about it for ages." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "If only I had sons."

Narcissa was smiling lightly. This was looking very very good for her family right now.

"This could secure our family's power, Cissy. Draco might even get off the hook." She was right. Draco stood. "What are you two crones babbling about, then?" He was slightly angry he was out of the loop.

Bellatrix motioned for him to sit.

"You're getting married."

"What?" Draco gasped, looking from his aunt to his mother in shock. Marriage? He was only sixteen.

"Oh, shush boy. She's a very pretty pureblood lady, with family ties closer to Voldemort's than ours. She could bring us the honor we need, and maybe, just maybe you wouldn't have to..."

Draco's eyes flared. He wasn't in the least bit happy about this. "You think I will not succeed?" He stood once again. "Well, I refuse! I don't need to marry to get into The Dark Lord's _good graces-_"

"Sit down, boy!" Bellatrix barked. Startled, Draco fell into his chair.

"You can't simply refuse. The spell is non-refundable. Only I can take it back and I refuse. Your father has caused too much disgrace for this family."

Draco ground his teeth. What a witch! Draco really didn't want to marry some snooty pureblood princess who was probably deflowered at age thirteen.

"What do you mean by spell?"

Bellatrix played with a strand of her wild hair, as if bored. "It's a spell that binds you to your betrothed at birth. Our family used to use it many years ago."

"What exactly does it do?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's made that so the caster puts a spell on the newborn baby girl. The closest born son in the caster's family is to marry said newborn. The closest born to the Maeve heiress was you, Drakey. When she turns seventeen, which I believe is next month, your little bonds will bring you two together."

"Meaning?" Draco growled, digging his knife into a sausage. Poor sausage...

"Meaning," Bella repeated with a sigh. "...you two are connected. Your pain is her pain. Her pain is your pain. You guys, until you're happily married are going to be so in tune with each other that you wont be able to distinguish who's feeling what."

Draco just stared. "D-does, this include dreams, too, then? Can we sense where they are or anything?" Bella pouted, thinking. "Hmm, I suppose it's possible. I wouldn't know. Never happened to me. But, I think the real expert here is Cissy." Narcissa nodded, the slightest movement of her head.

"That is, sadly, how your father and my marriage came about."

"Sadly?" Draco asked, confused. His parents, as far as he could tell, were deeply in love. That kind of obnoxious love that every single person in the room cant stand to be near them, it's so bloody well reminds them how they failed at finding someone like that. The kind that makes Draco want to kick someone in the stomach. Repeatedly.

Or maybe he just liked kicking people? Either, way it was still obnoxious and he'd always been jealous.

But, there was no way that he'd end up so lucky. Not him. Especially not with...He shivered.

"Do you know who their daughter is, then?"

Bellatrix shook her head, running a pale hand through her dark hair. "Nope. Not a clue. All I was told is that she is in Draco's year at Hogwarts and they will soon be announcing her." She took a bite of sausage.

Narcissa eyed her sister warily. There was a chance that the heir was someone who her son very well hated(there's a long list, it's not so unreasonable) or hated him in return. What if their bond alone couldn't bring them together? What if her Lucius never returned home? What if she never got grandchildren? It was all riding on Draco...

"So, Drakey-poo, whaddaya say?" Bellatrix asked, stealing an egg of her nephew's plate. Draco glared. It was alot of pressure. But not as much as the task Voldemort had given him. If there was a chance he and his family could escape the misfortune that stood before him, he'd have to take it. Even if he did live unhappily ever after, at least he'd be living.

"Fine. I will find and court Ms. Maeve, my fiancé." Bellatrix clapped her hands together. "Will you make an unbreakable vow?" Narcissa chuckled lowly, there had been alot of those recently.

"Fine." Draco ground out, standing from his chair.

"Cissy, would you?" Narcissa stood as well and watched as her sister grabbed her son's hand.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear to seek out the Maeve heiress and court her?"

"Yes..."

"And to you promise to succeed in marrying her, securing our family's place among the Dark Lord's inner circle?"

"Yes!"

A silvery glow left the two's hand, and quickly Draco pulled his away from his aunt's as if her skin burned him. She smirked. "Thankyou, Drakey-poo. Now, tell me. You said something of dreams, now didn't you? Have you been feeling the bond?"

"Er, I don't think so." He sat back down, along with his mother who's lips were in a tight line.

"It was just a silly dream. I'm sure it's nothing of importance."

"Hm, I suppose." Bellatrix replied dreamily, giving him a curious look.

"Gibby, fetch the papers please." Narcissa murmured to a small, wrinkled house elf. It nodded and scuttled away from the intimidating family.

"I should start making wedding plans, shouldn't I?" Narcissa said to herself.

"Does the Dark Lord know of this, Auntie Bella?" Draco said with a hint of venom. Bellatrix fluttered her eye lashes. "Mm, I should really tell him, shouldn't I?"

"The sooner we get my Lucius the better."

"Now, now. Don't expect for the Dark Lord to be jumping all over us by this news alone. What will really get us on his good side is progress." She nodded, as if agreeing with herself. "I will tell him when Hermione accepts the engagement bond."

Draco spit out his orange juice, choking. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco, that's what they named her of course." She paused, thinking. "Though, it makes sense they would change names, right?" This calmed Draco down considerably. There was no way it could be that mudblood Granger. Not even in a million decades.

That dream was just a weird occurrence, nothing more.

It was probably someone from Hufflepuff or something. Yes, that made sense. A nice, dense, Hufflepuff girl. Perfect. Wouldn't be too hard to sneak around her.

"Oh, look Belly. The Maeves are in the Daily Prophet, they are!" Draco peeked over at the two ladies. Bellatrix grabbed for the paper, knocking over some glass cups. Narcissa frowned.

"Oh, Cat is as lovely as ever..." She snickered. "Bryson still looks like a loon."

"Is there anything in there about their daughter?" Draco asked, growing annoyed with his own loony family member.

"Da da da da blah blah blah ah! Their daughter, the Maeve heiress is none other then...oh. Oh dear." She looked as if she swallowed a bug.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, worriedly. Bellatrix grew paler, if that was even possible. "Merlin, save us."

"_What?_" Draco hissed, grabbing the paper out of his aunt's hands.

He scanned until he found the spot Bellatrix had been saying snd began reading aloud, "is none other then, Hermione Jean Granger, member of the golden trio, Harry Potter's best friend, and bookworm..." His voice was barely a whisper when he finished.

Narcissa guffawed.

Draco nearly fainted. The dreams had meant something. He was dimmer then night time.

Bellatrix, quickly recovering wore a wicked grin. "No worries, my beloved nephew. Belly will save the day." Draco glared at her.

"How will you do that?"

Bellatrix held her chin up high. "By being the charming family we are, we shall win the girl over. When she is so tragically in love with our Drakey-poo, she will have to join us."

Draco coughed. "Yes, but one problem. She hates me. I doubt she'll even speak like a civil human being. Like I'd ever talk to her." He added.

Bellatrix shook her head, still grinning. "Now, Draco. You made an _unbreakable vow._" She leaned in closer to him. "What do you think that means?" Draco's face was red with anger. It looked unnatural on his usually pale complexion.

"She still hates me, what am I suppose to do?" He managed. The entire time, Narcissa gazed at her sister and son in horror. This wasn't happening to them! For sure the Dark Lord would punish them for Draco marrying Harry Potter's best friend?

"Draco, your a pretty boy. Woo her. Anything. Just don't mess it up. She'd be the perfect little spy." Then Narcissa saw what Bellatrix saw. It was a prize indeed and would earn them even more points. Slowly, she broke into a smirk.

Draco looked at his mother in disbelief. Surely, she had gone mad?

"Mum, you can't be agreeing with this old...old...hag?" Narcissa laughed, and then nodded. Bellatrix pouted, her eyes wide as if offended by the comment. He didn't regret the truth.

"Draco, do what Bella says." She sounded tired. "She's kept us alive this long, hasn't she?" Draco was about to say something, before Bellatrix sprung up from her seat.

"Now, I think I should pay Catrina a little visit. And then maybe my god-daughter?" She said as if no one was there. She nodded at her sister, and abruptly left, the front door slamming shut.

Draco's eyebrows were pulled up in confusion.

"Mum, that woman is the queen of loonieville."

Narcissa smiled broadly, and patted her son's shoulder. "Draco, darling. Our family is royalty in loonieville. How could you expect any less?"

Draco's anger subsided as he chuckled. "I don't know."

**END**

**Hope you luuurrrvvedd the fruit of my labor! I'm not British, but I'm using as many terms I've heard, to make it more realistic but with sprinkles of funny. Alot of them are from the HP books and Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging. Really good book, read if you have time. Brightened my day, and anyone else who read anyone of the ridiculously titled books I carried along with me.**

**Well, review please.**

**Gotta run now, ciao! :P**

**Review, pwease!**


	4. What I go To School For

**Heyy! Okay, I would have updated sooner but my school had a football game and my girlies and I decided to go out and have some fun! (We lost epically by the way; 31 to 0.) Plus, there was the first dance of the year, and I was sick for a few days after that. And I've been really sad since my big brother is leaving us for three months to go to military boot camp. :( urgghh, yeah so anyways. Here's chapter three, and in this they are going back to Hogwarts, and while Hermione is dealing with her inner turmoil, Draco's using this to get closer to her. Or atleast attempting.**

**disclaimer: I do not own HP, blah blah blah, nothing is mine (:well obviously the plot but not the characters/other HP stuff:)**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: **_ALL WHO REVIEWED!_

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~**

**_Chapter Three_**

_What I Go To School For_

Hermione had been rather quiet since she had arrived at The Burrow. It was abnormal for her, because usually Harry and Ron couldn't get her to shut up. Now, she just gazed off into the distance, as if she was someplace else.

This troubled her best friends, a bit. They eventually confronted her about it.

_Hermione sat outside The Burrow, her wand bright in the darkness. She mumbled angrily to herself. She had been mad all day. And not in the hatter sense, but in the furious one. Though, she may be becoming a tad looney. Her hands trembled as she glared at the article in hand. "Maeve family, not dead! Wizarding world rejoices!" She sighed angrily. _

_The young witch had recently started researching her "family", looking at previous articles in the papers or other books she could fish up in Diagon Alley. From her father's side, Maeve, she had learned they were a family of higher ranking then even the Malfoy's. But they seemed to be considered less prejudice then most. Almost all of them had jobs in the ministry. The roots of her mother's however were darker. _

_Almost all of that side of the family had been sent to Azkaban for some crime or another. Her mother, Catrina, was left alone the year she started Hogwarts. She moved in with her family's close friends, the LeStrange's._

_There weren't many other articles, other then arrests, since her parents weren't really that important beyond their political places. There were a few here and there about some "scandal" or a party they attended. She even found some about suspicion of her parents linked to the Dark Arts. And then, from the Daily Prophet and many others, the papers were flooded of news of their family's "deaths". Their amazing resurrection was just another to add to the list. Hermione scowled. Her father's family was supposed to be very open-minded, and here he was being dragged along by his looney wife._

_Love was a horrid thing._

_"Mione?" A voice asked softly. Hermione knew it was Harry. Ron wouldn't be far behind him. She doubted they knew of the article about her family. She doubted they could even read without her assistance._

_Though, the other of the Weasley clan might have seen it. Then again, they didn't do too much reading either. But gossip travels._

_Eh, she was fifty-fifty. "H-Harry. Hello." Hermione croaked, her throat dry from not speaking as much as normal. Harry crouched down, so their eyes were level. She avoided his innocent jade gaze, her own honey eyes falling on her pale hands clenching the newspaper. How was she supposed to tell him?_

_The faint sound of chewing reached her ears, and she knew Ron was towering over them, watching, not wanting to anger her by his insensitive male thoughts. He was a smart lad._

_"Mione, whats wrong?" Harry's dark brows knitted together in confusion. "You've been down lately." Hermione released a breath she hand't known she been holding. Harry knew nothing. She could finally look at him. The heiress gave him her best fake smile._

_"What are you talking bout, Harry?" She laughed. "Too many bludgers to the head, I suspect." Harry didn't laugh. He continued to stare. "And now you're avoiding my question."_

_Hermione sighed, and leaned on his shoulder, as Ron sat down on the other side of her, a plate of some of his mother's delicious home-cooked meals._

_"You can tell us anything, Mione. We'll always be here." Ron said, stuffing his mouth with what seemed to be potatoes. Hermione sniffled. The article was still crunched up in her hands, holding it tightly. It was silent for a moment, before she handed Harry the article._

_"Don't think any less of me." She muttered, burying her face into Harry's shirt. "I'm still me."_

And now, as she left The Burrow with her best friends, she was filled with the tiniest of hope. With their support maybe she could survive life. Just maybe.

That night she'd spilled her heart out to them.

Their opinion of their childhood friend was still the same. She was a separate from her family, and they knew nothing could shake her morals. She was a smart witch and a great friend.

Ron even joked about all the money she had now. She could afford to do something with her hideous clothes. Hermione wasn't laughing, but Harry was after Hermione had punched Ron hard on the arm, bruising him.

Everything felt normal, thankfully, and the fear Hermione had building up since discovering this fact about herself was slowly deflating with each breath. She'd get through it.

Although Harry and Ron viewed her as the same person they always had, Hermione couldn't help but notice the looks she'd receive from others. Ginny looked terrified and Molly and Arthur eyed her suspiciously, as though she'd suddenly go mad and Avada Kedavra them on the spot. It stung, but she still had her boys. The only people she really needed.

At the train station, Hermione felt all eyes on her. As if she wasn't already extremely self-conscious. Any slight awkward movement would not go unseen. Those were alot of movements for Hermione. Among the crowd was a mixture of smirks and looks of disgust and hate. The adults all watched her warily.

The looks made her wonder what kind of a reputation her parents had made for themselves. She sighed. Hermione tugged her trunk behind her nervously, careful to avoid any eye contact with curious Slytherins.

She stepped carefully onto the train, almost tripping into Ron. She groaned. She got especially clumsy when people were watching her. She followed her friends down the train, getting many looks from people in compartments. When they finally found an empty one, Hermione was glad to be out of the public's eye.

Now she felt Harry's pain. He patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"I still don't see why everyone's making a big deal." Ron snorted, stretching his legs on the other side of Hermione and Harry. "Your still just Hermione Granger. Nothing that special bout her."

Hermione scowled at the red-head. He certainly knew how to woo a girl. Said girl was extremely confused to the terms of her and Ron's relationship

Sometimes it was like they were dating, and at other times she felt like his mother. Neither one of them had bothered to clearly define anything. She wasn't even sure that they had openly stated their feelings.

Everyone just assumed they were together.

But Hermione didn't know if she really liked Ron. He was an amazing friend, really, but there were no sparks. No butterflies.

She had the same feelings for Harry as she did for Ron now. But she should have expected it. Hermione had never once seriously liked a boy, let alone find one attractive. Or girls, for that matter.

There was probably one guy she found even slightly attractive and he was too much of a git for her to seriously consider it.

Just then, a flash of blond passed their compartment. Draco Malfoy. She took a deep breath. Speak of the devil! His white-blond hair fell perfectly in his pale face, matching his beautiful silver eyes the made girls' knees buckle. His body type was exactly _her_ type. He was very skinny, but still strong and toned from Quidditch. Much like Harry, and very different from Ron's. His neck is maybe what she liked most. He was so thin.

Backs, shoulders and necks were like her fetish. She just liked seeing them. She couldn't explain why. Draco by far had the best. It was bony and fascinated her.

Harry followed close behind.

Yeah, she noticed these things. Sigh.

Following gracefully behind him was Pansy Parkinson. Her flowing black curls were tied in a green ribbon. Her hair, although curly, was much different from Hermione's when she'd first started Hogwarts. Hermione's were wild and crazy while Pansy's were quiet and confident.

But the girl had a new style each day. Pansy's skin was a beautiful olive. It matched perfectly with her dark hair and chocolatey brown eyes. Pansy was the envy of every girl.

Hermione didn't know the her personally, but they weren't that fond of each other. Pansy was too screechy in her opinion. Next to Draco was the Italian sex god. Blaise Zabini. Blaise's olive skin matched Pansy's perfectly, as did his other features. They could be twins. Except for they didn't seem to get along.

Next to Pansy was Daphne Greengrass. The blond was petite and had a dancer's figure, much different then Hermione and Pansy's full blown curves(though Hermione usually hid hers underneath baggy clothes and robes). Daphne had kind green eyes and a small smile. She didn't seem as bad as her sister Astoria.

Hermione loathed the girl. She was almost a miniature version of Daphne, except for she wore a permanent sneer. She was Draco's fanclub president. Not that Hermione had intended to join or anything. Astoria was also the president of Harry's, so she'd spoken to the girl a few times. Many a fan fiction had Astoria written about her best friend and the Slytherin prince.

Behind the group were Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott. These guys used to be Draco's main circle, until he fell into the clutches of Blaise and Pansy in the third year. It seemed as the two had seduced him into being the alpha of their little pack with them and Daphne. His three minions sort of just followed them around, the larger two providing as bodyguards and Nott providing as the "Hermione" of the group. Basically, the smart one who got the rest out of trouble.

They ruled Slytherin house. Their families all had immense influence in the political world. Rich prats, is what they are. Hermione detested them. No matter how pretty and shiny their hair was. As if they noticed her staring, the group found her, and they smirked. Except for Draco, who wore a frown. Pansy waved and Blaise blew a kiss. Daphne smiled fondly. Hermione blinked.

That was strange.

They never interacted with her, unless it was them torturing her relentlessly. The young witch frowned. They had matured since when she first met them. Draco especially. He carried with him the aura of a man, not an annoying school boy. Pansy's screeching had been less frequented and Blaise and Daphne had always been on the mature side.

The other three never really thought for themselves.

"Gits." Ron muttered. Hermione sighed. Ron was right, they were still the same rotten slytherin "royalty" they had always been.

Their compartment door slid open, to reveal Luna and Neville. Hermione smiled pleasantly at her friends. Neville gives her a hard look, which is strange for his normal behavior. "Ron, Hermione. Aren't you two supposed to be doing prefect duties about now?" Hermione paled, and then stumbled to her feet, rocking back on her heels as she looked at Ron.

"We almost forgot!" She hissed. The red-head gave her an amused look. He sighed, then stood. "You know Mione. Her and her academic related subjects."

"I'm so proud, such big words you used in one sentence, Ronald." Hermione commented, her eyes narrowing. Ron glared, but then shot Harry a look before following Hermione out of the compartment.

Luna and Neville sat across from Harry. His jade eyes sparkled a bit. Did he see a flame between the two? "What did you guys get on your OWLs, Harry?" Luna asked gently. Harry frowned. He was still disappointed with his potions grade.

"Well Ron and I passed. Got alot of outstandings." He said quietly. Luna nodded. "And Hermione?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh, the same, you know. Outstandings, but she was worried about the one exceeds expectations."

"Pft. What a..." Neville murmured something under his breath. "I'm lucky if I get an acceptable..." Harry was confused.

"I'm sorry Neville, but what was it you said of Hermione?" Harry asked, slightly offended. Hermione was like his sister. If your hostile towards her, then your hostile towards him. Neville blushed and shook his head.

"Hermione's mother was believed to be good friends with one of the Death Eaters that killed Neville's parents." Luna said simply. Harry stared a few moments, and then frowned. Bellatrix LeStrange? She had killed Sirius...but it was in no way Hermione's fault. She was just as shaken as he was.

"That's no reason to be bitter towards Hermione. It's not like her mother was the one who..."He trailed off, not wanting to upset the boy.

"You don't know that. People said they have ties with You-Know-Who. Especially if they're all buddy buddy with Bella-" Harry couldn't believe Neville was being so closed-minded about this.

"Neville, you can't possibly be serious about holding a grudge against an innocent person. Hermione of all people!" He looked at Luna for support.

"I've told him this many times, Harry. He won't listen." Neville's lips were in a pout and he stared out the window. The conversation was obviously over. How childish.

For a few minutes, Harry just conversed with Luna, until Hermione and Ron returned. Hermione looked slightly irked, but said nothing.

"What'cha talking bout?" Ron asked, sliding beside Harry. Neville gave Hermione a look, before getting up and leaving.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Tell ya later." Harry sighed. "But anways, we were talking about how Mr. Weasley and I suspect Draco is a Death Eater." Hermione's mouthed formed an 'o'.

Her parents were Death Eaters. She'd wanted none of it. So, there was a chance that Draco had refused as well. Draco was smart, the second best. Her being at the top of course. He wouldn't do something so stupid as to become a Death Eater.

"Impossible." Hermione dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Draco is not an idiot." Harry and Ron gave her a look. Luna agreed with Hermione.

"I don't think he is either." She paused. "I mean Death Eater. The idiot part I'm not so sure of."

Harry frowned. "But... remember that day in Diagon Alley, Ron?" Hermione tilted her head to the side.

They had gone to Diagon Alley. The boys had gone to get supplies while Hermione had gone to research her family.

"What about it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we saw him when we were visiting Fred and George." Ron explained. "And we followed him to Borgin and Burkes. He was very suspicious talking to Borgin and-"

"You followed and spied on him?" Hermione asked, shocked. She didn't know why this had offended her so deeply. She guessed it was because she could kinda relate to Draco in a way. Her family didn't have the best reputation ever, either. She's _sure_ people were starting to think she played a part in the Dark Lord's plan.

She was _sure_ people would spy on her, and watch her closely.

She almost felt bad for the poor boy. Almost. He was still a major pain in the arse.

"Yeah, Mione. You would have done the same." Ron yawned as he pulled a chocolate frog out of his pocket. Hermione gave him a disgusted look.

"Why are you taking his side, Mione?" Harry asked, eying her. Hermione's back stiffened. "Because I'm in the same position as him." She admitted quietly, folding her hands across her lap. "My parents aren't seen as the greatest wizards ever. People suspect me as well." She bit her lip, then spoke again.

"I see the way people look at me Harry."

All was silent, as Hermione wallowed in her misery. Harry coughed. "Well, Draco's father is for sure a Death Eater. But yours obviously aren't, they're just suspected because of their social status." He gave her an unsure smile. "Most pure blood families are suspected, Mione."

Yes, she'd kept that from her friends. Her parents were Death Eaters. Fiercely loyal Death Eaters, at that. She couldn't betray her family like that. Not after the past seventeen years. Plus, she couldn't bare it if she lost Harry and Ron. So, she'd give "Catrina and Bryson" their last request.

"Yes, but we don't know all the facts." Hermione said weakly. "Innocent until proven guilty." Harry looked at his friend incredulously. She was actually defending the ferret! "Harry, let it go." Ron said lazily. "Let the woman have her opinions." Hermione gave Ron an amused look, which he returned with a grin.

Yet, no real spark. She grumbled internally to herself. She wanted there to be sparks, fireworks, butterflies, but nothing happened.

She sighed.

"Mione, we've met your parents before, haven't we?" Ron asked in a puzzled tone. Hermione nodded. She'd thought of that often herself. How had her parents gone parading in the wizarding world without being spotted?

Oh, now she knew. That explained it.

"They wore colored contacts. And mum straightened her hair." She shrugged. "Plus they could have put a charm on themselves, so they looked different to those who knew what they looked like. I've read about that particular one in a few books, if I recall correctly.

"I don't understand why they wanted to hide, though." Harry added after a moment of silence.

"To protect me from a dangerous purebloods?" Hermione laughed. "I don't know. I wouldn't ask the loons directions to looneyville!"

Harry and Ron chuckled along with them. Luna smiled, bemusedly.

* * *

"Cat, Cat, Cat." A dark figured laughed, almost bitterly. Said witch frowned prettily into the darkness of her new gothic home. Bryson was away, probably on a mission of make up for Voldemort. Catrina sighed.

"Hello, Bellatrix." The dark witch stepped into the light of a small fire, just barely filling the study. Catrina was cured of by the fireplace, a thick red book in her hands. She wore loose green pajamas with her unruly brown hair tied into a messy bun.

Hardly looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"How longs it been, then?" Bellatrix asked. She twirled a piece of black hair, her red nail polish glistening in the fire's light. Catrina put a finger to her lip, as if thinking, but then raised it into the air, her eyes sparkling.

"Ah, about fifteen years, dear Belly." She pursed her lips together. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." It was at that statement Bellatrix fell to the floor, tears leaking out of her eyes, heavily covered with purple eye shadow.

"Curse you, Catrina! I thought you had perished!" Bellatrix croaked. Catrina's eyes were wide. Bella never openly sobbed like this. Not since...

Her eyes softened. "Oh, Belly. I'm sorry. I had to do it, for my Mione...If you had a child you'd understand..." She wrapped her arms around the weeping woman.

Bellatrix was like her sister. They'd been raised together since age eleven, best friends since birth. They were inseparable. It had pained her to see her like this.

"Oh, but I do understand, Cat." Bella sniffled. "The bond to Mione I have now is almost as strong as a mothers." She sighed, and pulled away from Catrina. "My heart aches for the girl, Cat. She's as big a part of me as you are now. And the shock of who she is nearly kills me. She hates me, Cat. She truly despises me for what I have done."

Catrina nodded simply. "You have done alot since I left, but I think she'll warm up to you after the wedding." Bellatrix gasped in suprise. Catrina gave her a look.

"I'm not an idiot, Bella. I can tell when a simple arranged marriage spell is done." She sighed, then stood straightening her pajama pants. "Though, if the boy is anything like Lucius I'm sure my daughter will be well matched."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked carefully, tugging her hair back into place. Catrina looked Bellatrix in the eye. "Mione needs someone who can match her fire, not extinguish it."

"Dragons breath fire, dont they Cat?" Bellatrix said dreamily. Catrina chuckled. "I don't know Belly, you tell me."

**END**

** I hope you all liked it! It was a tad bit longer than my usual chapters. Mm, I'm not sure when I'll be updating but probably within the next week. (: Don't fret! Oh, I recommend to everyone the movie Letters To Juliet. The young couple reminds me of a Dramione story. hehe. Oh this entire chapter I was humming Granger Danger from A Very Potter Musical. Delightful! All the acts/scenes are on youtube, so check it out!**

**Well, review please.**

**Gotta run now, ciao! :P**

**Review, pwease!**


	5. My Friends

**New chapter! Yay~**

**disclaimer: I do not own HP, blah blah blah, nothing is mine (:well obviously the plot but not the characters/other HP stuff:)**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: **_ALL WHO REVIEWED!_

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~**

**_Chapter Four_**

_My Friends_

Pansy yawned and stretched her legs, resting them on Draco's lap. Draco frowned at her, but she only replied by grinning innocently.

Pansy Parkinson had changed incredibly. She was no longer the insecure bully that followed him around like a brainless zombie. She'd grown into a confident young woman with her own ideas and thoughts. She was actually quite smart once you got past her annoying bitchy side.

Yes, Pansy had always had strong opinions and was never afraid to speak them. But, it wasn't until she returned to Hogwarts last year that Draco had noticed these quirks. Yes, she was annoying and screechy. But she was also loyal to Slytherin house and her family and a very promising pure blood wife. Though, now Draco had no intent to marry her.

She was just a dear friend. Even if she was drop dead gorgeous. Pansy was good at bringing Draco back to reality. She wasn't afraid to tell him the truth.

Blaise Zabini, on the other hand was another matter. Draco had known Blaise his entire life and the boy had rarely opened up to him, if at all. Blaise was a major flirt and often hid behind cheeky smiles and rebellion. He was alway cheerful and devious. He kept Draco from being extremely depressed though teen wizard problems. Adelina Zabini was close friends with Narcissa and their fathers were good mates as well.

Friendship was expected. Blaise was an elitist as much as Draco was, but was much more quiet about it. He'd always tried to act civil but often could not prevail.

Draco adored Blaise and Pansy, they were his closest friends.

Then there was Daphne. The beautiful airy blond. She always seemed like she knew something everyone else didnt. She smiled often and rarely spoke. The exact opposite of the loud Pansy. Daphne was polite, and very smart. So, she was perfect pure-blood elitist wife material. Look pretty, don't comment. To be seen, not heard.

She never really peaked Draco's interest but Blaise and Pansy seemed to have taking a liking to her so he just ignored her.

Daphne sat beside Blaise who was currently cooing over the girl.

"Aww, Daphne looks lovely, doesn't she Pans?"

Pansy snorted. "Right, Blaise." Draco lifted a brow amusedly but said nothing. Daphne's sister Astoria was another thing. The girl was possibly the most annoying witch on the planet. She followed him around like a lost pup, always whining and taking pictures. Then, he'd come across his fanclub discussing a fanfiction piece with him and _Potter_ and then his strong dislike for her became hate.

He preferred Daphne over Astoria, thank you very much!

Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott sat behind them, chatting away mindlessly. Draco only let them follow him around because they were good body guards. Plus, they had no other friends...

And his mother was friends with theirs and she'd ordered him to help them out.

Draco sighed. His mother and his crazy old bat of an aunt were sure telling him to do things alot lately. Not just them, but also...

"Drakey-poo, why don't you invite your wittle fiance over for a nice chat?" Pansy suggested, smirking slightly. Draco gave her a look.

"Pans, I told you I have to take it slow." Blaise played with a piece of Daphne's white blond hair. "It's just a chat, nothing too fast."

"Blaise, she has know idea we're engaged. As far as she's concerned we still hate her guts."

"Well then, wouldn't now be a good time to show her we dont?" Pansy asked, tilting her head to the side.

Before Draco could comment, an average young woman peeked into their compartment. They turned to her with raised, very well plucked, brows. The woman gulped. "Err-um, well..."

"Spit it out!" Pansy barked.

"Blaise Zabini has been invited to lunch with Professor Slughorn and-" Draco gave Blaise a questioning look.

"Message delivered." Pansy said glaring at the girl. "You are dismissed." The girl nodded and retreated. Blaise stood and stretched his back.

"You're actually going?" Draco asked, slightly surprised his friend was interested in something so... academic. Blaise shrugged, and then grinned. "A nice opportunity to make friends, dont ya think?" He winked at Draco, before strolling out of the compartment.

"Don't know why a teacher would take an interest in Blaise." Pansy commented Draco nodded in agreement. "Well, atleast he can read. Better then Crabbe and Goyle." Pansy howled with laughter.

"AHA! It's funny because they actually can't!" She whisper-laughed. Draco gave her a weird look before turning his attention towards the window.

"Daphne, fetch us some sweets, will you dear?" Pansy asked the blond witch. Daphne nodded, before leaving the two old friends alone.

Pansy placed her chin on her hands, smiling knowingly at Draco. "Whats wrong Drakkykinz?" Draco shivered and then shot her a glare.

"Everything. I have an arranged marriage, my father is...and.." Draco trailed off, his silver eyes burning into hers.

Pansy frowned. "Yeah, arranged marriages aren't the best thing in the world, are they?" Her dark eyes sparkled with the secrets she held. The ones even Draco didnt want to ask, with fears of angering the very violent woman. "But they grow on you, don't they?"

Draco gave her a look. And it wasn't a happy one.

"I suppose, if when you say grow on you, you mean like mold." The distaste in his voice made Pansy cackle. Sometimes, she reminded him of his aunt Bellatrix. That thought alone made him even more afraid of the young witch.

"Merlin, Pansy it wasn't that funny." Draco said, smirking. Pansy's mouth closed and she glared at him. "Well, your face is!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever." After a small silence, Pansy spoke up again. "How are you going to woo her, then?"

Draco growled in frustration. "Whats with you and Blaise poking into my business with her all of a sudden?"

Pansy lifted her index finger, as if her point was floating above them.

"You're. Our. Best. Friend." She spoke slowly, hinting towards Draco being slow. Draco's glare intensified. "I'm not an idiot, Pansy."

"Well, then why didn't that teacher invite you to the fancy lunch meeting Blaise is off frolicking at?" Draco turned away from her, very annoyed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm too bloody brilliant."

Pansy shook her head, making her dark curls bounce. "I think it's because you're one of the very few men that PMS..." Draco growled again.

"What are you a dog?" Pansy asked loudly in the blond's ear.

"Pansy..." He warned. Said witch backed away, mumbling something incoherent. But Draco did pick up the word "ferret" a few times.

Just then, the blond one returned with an armful of candy. She gave Draco most of the chocolates, and the rest went to Pansy.

"I knew you like chocolate best, Draco." Daphne said quietly, smiling eerily at him. Draco gave her a suspicious look as he bit down into his chocolate frog.

Daphne giggled. Draco's suspicious gaze turned towards the chocolate frog in his mouth. Meh. If it tastes like chocolate, chances are it's chocolate...

"When's Blaise going to be back?" Pansy whined, biting off half of a licorice wand. Daphne shrugged and returned to eating her sugar mice.

"Hopefully soon." Draco mumbled. "You two are a snore." Pansy pouted.

"You don't mean that Draco!" She cooed. "You know you love us."

Draco said nothing but continued to munch on his chocolate frog.

"So, Daphne, hows your little boyfriend doing?" The blond paled at Pansy's words. Pansy wore a wide smirk, but her eyes were innocent.

"How'd you know?" Was all the quiet girl could manage. Pansy smirk turned into a frown. "I'm not an idiot." She quoted Draco, tone perfect.

Daphne's eyes scanned the floor, as she bit her small lip. "Err- well..uh.."

"Blaisey won't be too happy to find your doing a W-"

"I heard my name, who's gossiping about me?" A sarcastic voice filled the trio's ears. Pansy frowned. She was right about to break a case.

"Oh, we were just discussing with little Daphne here that..." Pansy stopped immediately after noticing the messy brown hair behind Blaise. "Oh!" She whispered, standing.

Blaise smiled wickedly at Draco, who was now paying his friends more attention.

"I thought I'd bring a friend along..." He started. Hermione peeked over from behind Blaise and smiled weakly.

"Uh, hello?" She tried. Pansy grinned. "Oh, Hermione! It's so very nice to see you." Hermione's mouth fell agape. "How ever do you know my Blaise?" Pansy asked, pulling Blaise's arm so his hip collided with hers.

"Um.."

"She was invited to the Slug Club as well. We've spoken a few times in class as well." He rubbed her messy hair. "A smart one, she is."

"Shouldn't you be sitting with...?" Pansy started, but never finished due to the nasty words she would of chosen.

Hermione shook her head. "Well, they don't mind, and Blaise invited me so.."

Actually, Hermione had no idea why she wanted to join Blaise and his friends. She'd spoken to him once or twice pleasantly and he seemed genuinely interested in her at lunch. Some part of her felt very connected to him, and she didn't know why...

Draco stared blankly at her, a frown sitting prettily on his face. Hermione blushed under his gaze.

Pansy grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the seat beside Draco.

His gaze was burning into her back. Hermione was very uncomfortable and had no idea why she was putting herself in this position.

The tugging of her heart could not be ignored. Something about Blaise and Pansy reminded her of the feelings she had for Ron and Harry.

She couldn't explain it and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"So, how are you taking the news with your parents?" Pansy asked suddenly, startling Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione frowned. So, thats why they were so interested in her. Her family. She was suddenly one of the pure blood heiresses worthy of their time. It made her Gryffindor blood boil.

"Well, it's been difficult." Hermione said politely, regretting she'd accepted Blaise's invitation.

"I suspect it would be." Pansy said airily. "Discovering how wealthy and powerful your family is most have been a shocker. Especially since you and Draco are expected to be the best of friends now."

Hermione was confused. "What?"

Pansy raised a brow. "Surely your parents told you?" She looked over at Blaise worriedly.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, your mother and Draco's dear Auntie are practically sisters...and anytime there's that close of family connection the children are always expected to be friends. Take Draco and Blaise for an example. Their parents are good friends, resulting in the two being forced upon each other to be best friends. Much like Daphne and I."

"And Crabbe and Goyle."

"Oh, I guess you could say I was kind of forced upon you and Draco too, huh?" Pansy laughed.

"Well, what we're trying to say is you'll be expected to visit during the holidays..."

"Parties..."

"Summer..."

"..balls.."

"And stuff like that."

"So, you'll be spending alot of time with us."

"We figured nows the time if any to get to know our new little pure blood princess."

Hermione did not like this one bit. How dare they assume she'd be pulled along into such superficial things just because her parents were wealthy!

She hadn't even decided if she were ever going to forgive them for lying to her all these years. And her mother couldn't be friends with such a horrid being who killed Sirius...no, never.

They were stereotyping her to be like them. They expected she'd join them! The Dark Side! Have they no idea who she was? Hermione was deeply offended.

She should have expected such creatures would only want her so they'd look better to the Dark Lord.

Her eyes turned icy cold as a million dreadful thoughts ran through her head. She didn't enjoy being used...

"I'm sorry, but I do not intend to be at any of these events you speak of or become acquainted with any of you. As for my mother, there's no way she'd ever be friends with such a horrible per-"

Draco stood, towering over Hermione. "Get out. How dare you speak of my family and friends in such ways. They only assumed you'd be joining your family for the things they were expected to do and thought you'd like to actually have some friends. It's only natural a daughter attends with her parents, but apparently you don't appreciate the life they've given you enough to grant them that. How can you even call yourself a Gryffindor? You toss your parents so easily aside only thinking of yourself. You never once stopped to consider their feelings did you?" Hermione's face was pale white as she stood shakily, her honey eyes on Draco's fury filled silver ones.

It's like he was in her mind. Like he knew everything... Hermione was scared out of her wits.

"I-"

"Oh, and don't even think of insulting anyone from my family again." He smirked. "You'll soon be part of it."

Hermione's eyes widened in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"Now leave." Draco hissed. Hermione's shaky legs took a step back, and before she knew it she was running back to her own compartment, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Draco's heart clenched.

Pansy smacked Draco's head.

"What was that for you wench?" He gasped, his hand flying to his head to comfort it.

"That was for being a total git!" She ground out. "She's really confused right now, and she doesn't need you poking about in her head confusing her even more."

"How did you know I was in her head?"

"That particular spell your Aunt used on you two, it's easy to find out about. Increases occlumency." Pansy said quietly. "When close enough and if done properly, you can read your fiance's mind. But only when in a high emotional state. It was done so one could avoid upsetting until marriage.."

Draco nodded. "It's like she was screaming at me in my own head. She was thinking the worst of us. And Bellatrix, the one witch who deeply cares for her, though she may not know it..."

"You can't expect her to be fine with this. She's a goody-two-shoes. It's going to take some time to adjust..."

"And we weren't always the best of friends to her either." Blaise added, stealing a piece of chocolate from Draco.

"Still, she shouldn't be so narrow-minded." Draco snapped at them. He sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Draco, sometimes you can be a total prat!" Pansy said, hands on her hips. "Wouldn't you be a little disoriented if your mum and dad were mudbloods?"

"No, cause that's not even possible."

Pansy shot him a glare, before turning and marching out in search for Hermione. She loved Draco to death but sometimes she just wanted to let loose a million bludgers on him.

She was serious, too.

The crowded train stared at her. She mumbled angrily to herself.

Stupid gaping first years. Don't know to move out of her way...

When she finally found the golden trio's compartment she pulled it open and found the sulking Hermione being patted on the back by Ron.

"Err- Hermione, listen..." Her eyes flew to Ron's and her lips stopped.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Harry asked, glaring at her through his glasses. Pansy frowned at him. "I just wanted to apologize for Draco's behavior. He's a very sensitive guy and...yeah."

Hermione sniffled. "He was right though. I should have been more accepting! They did raise me with lots of love and, and, and..."

Pansy smiled sadly at the witch. "It's okay. You're confused. No one should hold it against you. Draco's just a git." Harry and Ron gaped.

"T-thanks, Pansy." Hermione said quietly. "I shouldn't have assumed you were trying to convert me to-"

Pansy chuckled. "Oh, Hermione, you were spot on." She winked. "We are trying to convert you." With that, she blew them a kiss and stalked off.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"H-harry?" Ron asked his friend hesitantly.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Pansy's kinda hot... in like a scary kind of way..."

**END**

**Well? Likey likey? clicky clicky? haha! :P i got this chapter out in half a day, and I'm so proud. I know everyones kinda mad cuz of no real progress with the two and they've been on the train for two chapters...but i just want to get both pov's until they develop a relationship.**

**and where's bella, you ask? well she'll be coming up in a bit and you all should suspect some dramione in the next chappie haha. I think Drakey really got to mione, dont you? hehehe**

**Well, review please.**

**Gotta run now, ciao! :P**

**Review, pwease!**


	6. Life, Abnormally

**Hello all! I guess I made alot of little strings waiting to be tied up with Draco's friends, huh? Well all will be explained eventually! haha (: oh and to answer a question from last chapter yes Samhain was a wiccan reference. So, enjoy!**

**Oh yes, I am looking for a beta for this story, so if you are interested then you can message me or put it in a review. I have never done anything with a beta before so you might have to help me out and explain the ****process**** ;_;**

**disclaimer: I do not own HP, blah blah blah, nothing is mine (:well obviously the plot but not the characters/other HP stuff:)**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: **_ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks soooo much you guys!_

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~**

**_Chapter Five_**

_Life, Abnormally_

_Snap, snap, snap._

"Urgh. Really Astoria?" Hermione groaned. The younger Slytherin smirked and snapped another picture. "Oh, yes, 'Mione."

Said witch placed a hand on her hip and stared down at the brunette stalker. Her hair reached her shoulders and was layered incredibly well. Her facial features resembled that of Daphne's but with a darker tint. It puzzled the wizarding world almost as much as the whole Narcissa-is-blond-so-why-the-fuck-is-Bellatrix's-hair-that-fucking-dark? fiasco.

"I told you not to call me that." Hermione scolded. "Can't you go and bother Harry or Draco? I have classes to study for."

Astoria pouted. "Buuut Hermione, you're the biggest scoop. My Current Events on The Hogwarts Scene club needs to know the information!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to march down the hallway, towards the library. Astoria had been following her around since school started. Taking pictures, writing down quotes. Her blue eyes always sparkled with mischief and curiosity that quite frankly scared the older witch. Many a time, Hermione had made attempts to lose the annoying brat but Astoria always found her way back. She was a stubborn one, she was.

"Pleeeaaaseee!" Astoria whined. The older witch sighed. "Fine. I will come down to your little club to answer questions. But only for a half an hour, got it?" Astoria's pretty eyes widened and she grinned.

"Thanks! Be in the Divination's classroom this time tomorrow, kay?"

Hermione ran a hand through her brown curls and nodded, eager to be rid of the annoying Slytherin. _Snap._ "Oooh, nice one. I should make it a poster."

Hermione blushed red and quickened her pace towards the library. She'd been getting much unwanted attention since school started. A dozen of Slytherins and some Ravenclaws had asked her out. She'd politely declined. The Gryffindors watched her warily, as if she would summon the forces of darkness to do her biding. What was the worst was how Malfoy and his posse always had their eyes glued to her. Waiting to pounce. It was unnerving.

The only sanctuary she could come up with was the library. It was always so quiet and drama-free. Not to mention Slytherin-free. Just what Hermione needed.

As she entered her beloved sanctuary, Hermione caught a flash of blond. There sat the Slytherin Prince himself at a lonesome table. His perfect brows were arched in concentration, and he bit his lip, drawing blood. He looked deep in thought. Much different from his usual sneering pointed face. Hermione was drawn to him like a moth to light. Her mouth opened a bit, in surprise.

_Sit with him. He won't mind._ A voice echoed in her head. Her heart sped up, beating out of her chest almost. _Just move your feet..._ Silver eyes looked up from a scarlet book. He raised one of those perfect brows.

"Are you going to sit down or just ogle me, Granger?" Draco said softly, a small smirk on his lips. Hermione's honey eyes narrowed, but she sat across from him anyway.

She pulled out one of her textbooks from Arithmancy and began taking long and extremely detailed notes. There was a companionable silence between the two, and that shocked Hermione. Lately she hadn't been feeling any ill feelings towards Draco or his group. It was baffling. She almost felt connected to them, but had no clue why.

"Granger." Draco whispered. Hermione snapped her head up, alarmed.

"Listen, about the train, I'm sorry I-"

Then Hermione felt it. In a swirl of emotions she felt the regret and doubts clouded in Draco's eyes. She felt it all and she could hear him in her head. It was almost too much to bear. The gaining a second brain.

_Sorry, so sorry. Bellatrix said it wouldn't be easy...she hates me...and I go and do that?_

Honey eyes widen. "Why can I hear your thoughts?" Gray eyes flashed. "What are you talking about?" He lied perfectly, holding his breath.

Hermione looked down at her palms, frowning. Draco cautiously placed the back of his hand to Hermione's forehead. The witch blushed red and frowned up at him. What was he doing? His pale hand was slender, unlike Ron's large wolfish ones, and pale and soft. Human beings should not be that pale. It wasn't natural.

"You feel a little warm. Maybe you're just imagining things, then?" He withdrew his unnatural hand from Hermione's flushed skin slowly. Hermione, then, looked away quickly. _That was so embarrassing! _Why would he touch me? Without flinching? Is this some sort of cruel joke he's playing? Him and his posse? Make the bookworm Granger so confused she begins hearing voices in her head? Well, it was working.

She knew she heard a voice, unmistakably Draco's honey covered tone. But maybe he was right? There was a nagging feeling telling her to just trust him with everything. That more then anything really scared her.

"Err, E-excuse me, Malfoy." Hermione muttered. She picked up her beloved textbooks and retreated from the library in a flash.

Draco sighed. He rested his chin on his hand, glaring at an open book. _Damn Bellatrix. There's no way this could work._

"Well, that was a fail." A girlish voice hissed from the darkness of the Library. "I tried." Draco responded, closing his stormy eyes. He heard someone sit beside him, resting their feet on the table.

"Maybe you should learn to block her out."

Draco opened one eye, and was greeted with the pleasant sight of Pansy Parkinson, smirking at him.

"Tch. Not that easy." He didn't even have a clue of how to go about doing that. Pansy sighed dramatically. She was doing that alot lately.

"Try mental images. Picture a brick wall around your brain, that nothing can break down or get past. I've heard it helps." Draco closed his eye, bored with her already. He yawned, much to Pansy's annoyance.

"Are you listening to me, Draco?" She asked, impatiently. Draco turned away from her. "Yeah, yeah. Brick walls. Where did you get the delusional idea that would work?"

There was a pause then, a small ruffling sound, and then a few books were dropped on Draco's head. "Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing at his beloved hair. "What are you doing, you hag?"

Pansy frowned, then flicked Draco on the forehead. "I got the brick wall idea from these books." Draco looked down at said books. Well, he glared.

"I actually had the brains to find these for you, since you seem to have no common sense about this engagement, whatsoever."

Draco lifted up a particular heavy book, and squinted his eyes. "Arranged Marriages and You, by Cynthia Merku?" Draco read fearfully. Pansy licked her lips and nodded. "Yup." Draco gave her an are-you-fucking-serious? look.

She smiled and nodded again. With a groan, Draco retrieved the other books that had been scattered around them. "I don't need your help, Pansy. You or Blaise. I can take care of myself." He reached for a small leather-bound book. Avoiding her gaze. He knew it would be a scowl or something equally as scary.

But Pansy just smiled softly. "Of Course you dont, Draco. You are a big boy now, I guess."

"Tch."

* * *

Twitch. Twitch. Glare. Frown. Hand wave. Growl. Blink.

"Harry. don't provoke the beast in it's natural habitat." Ron whispered into his best friend's ear. Well, his best guy-friend. His best girl-friend was currently wide awake in the middle of the night, scribbling notes down furiously.

Harry waved Ron's worries away with his hand, again attempting to get Hermione's attention. She glared up at him. "Harry Potter, leave me alone." She hissed. "I've actually got to study potions, unlike you."

Harry frowned and shrunk away from the angry witch. Ron sighed. "See, I told you she's still mad about it."

"About what, Ronald?" Hermione barked. She crossed her legs on the chair, looking back at him with a death glare. Ron stuttered. "I, he, well, you know, uhh-"

"That's what I thought." She turned back around and lifted her trusty quill. Harry shook his head. "Mione, listen. I know you're mad at me and all about the Half Blood Prince thing. But, I don't think you should deprive yourself of sleep because of it."

Hermione didnt reply. Okay, maybe she was over reacting to it. But losing really ticked her off. Hermione was always the best in everything. Always. When Harry had won the prize potion in class, she'd immediately wanted blood. There was no way he could have _fairly_ won against her. When he told her about the Half Blood Prince's book, it confirmed her theory.

Since her "best friend" refused to hand it over she had settled with studying potions so much that even Snape would bow down to her and kiss the ground she walked on... A girl could hope.

"You don't have to win all the time?" Ron said in a small voice.

_**You** don't have to win all the **ti**__**me.**_

_You **don't** have to __win all** the** time._

_You don't **have** to win **all** the time._

_You don't have **to win** all the time._

_You don't have **to win** all the time._

_You don't **have** to win **all** the time._

_You **don't** have to win all **the** time._

_**You** don't have to win all the **time.**_

Hermione stared blankly at them. Honey eyes betraying no emotion. She was processing. Ron and Harry backed away. Trying to get as much distance as possible. "I think you broke her." Harry whispered. Ron gulped. Hermione smiled wickedly. "Oh, Ronald dearest. You shouldn't have said that."

Ron's eyes widened. Harry sprinted away from Ron. Hermione slowly stood from her chair. By this time, Ron was backed into a wall. He put his arms up, as if to surrender. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow. After a minute, it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see a sea of honey mocking him. Ron gasped.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" He asked. Hermione smirked. Her 'pureblood heiress' genes must have kicked in.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see." Her breath gently hit Ron's face. He smelled the mint toothpaste. "I could get you anytime with anything. You'll never know when I'll strike. Like a _bloody snake._"

Ron had a look of absolute horror. This was a side of Hermione he had never seen. And it scared the shit out of him. She was acting like a...a...a Slytherin!

With that last statement, Hermione returned to her studies, across the room. Harry slithered over to his best friend, still pressed against the wall.

"Are you okay, mate?"

Ron shook his head, his eyes still wide. "I think I peed my pants a bit, Harry."

* * *

"Oi, Draco!" Blaise called towards a blur of blond, mixed in with other students in the corridor. The blur turned around, looking annoyed. Blaise pushed his way through the crowd. He bumped into a pretty girl and apologized, managing to get her name and possibly a date...

"Blaise, what do you want?" Oh, right. There was a reason he was in this corridor. He excused himself, kissing the bubbly red head on the cheek, then skipped over to his best friend.

"Hello, blond-one!" Draco glared, not even bothering to reply to that.

Blaise sighed, and patted Draco on the back. "So, have you been reading those books Pans gave you?" Draco nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Well, I think theres an opportunity that has arisen for you to test what you've learned." Draco looked over at Blaise curiously. It was then Draco noticed how tall his friend was. A good 5 inches taller then himself. Hm.

"What is this opportunity?" Draco asked finally. Blaise grinned. "Hermione is going to be interviewed by Astoria and her little friends in about...twenty minutes."

"Well, that does seem opportunistic. What do you suppose I do about it though? Thats only for female students."

"Well, I'm sure Pansy has the solution to that problem, mate." Draco didn't like the sound of this. But, he gave in and let Blaise drag him to the fourth floor corridor. It was usually empty, so it was a good meeting spot. The crazy witch herself stood proudly in her undergarments in the middle of the corridor.

Draco looked away. Blaise smirked. "Drakey-poo, put these on!" Pansy threw her Slytherin robes at the confused blond.

"What? Why?" Draco said, backing away. Blaise grabbed his arms, smiling down at him. "Sorry, but it's gotta be done."

Draco's eys widened, as he reached for his wand. Gone. "Damn you Blaise!'

"Now, now. Calm down, blond one."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Pansy cackled. "Oh, after all the trouble I've gone through to get this potion? I think not! Now, be a good little ferret and go get the scoop on your fiance!"

"Pansy-!"

* * *

"Well, here it is." Hermione said to herself, frowning at the ladder leading up to her doom. _I did promise..._ She could hear Astoria's obnoxious voice. _Or maybe it's not too late to sneak-_

"Hermione!" Astoria chirped. Hermione sighed. She'd been discovered. She climbed the latter to the room and was met with about 20 pairs of curious eyes. The young girls all sat patiently at their tables. A good half was Slytherin, but there were sprinklings of the other houses. Hermione was actually kind of impressed that Astoria had brought the houses together in a way.

Though, the topic wasn't the most...well, appropriate. One smaller girl caught her eye. She looked to be a first year. She had wavy blond hair and the most familiar stormy gray eyes. Like a certain Slytherin prince.

Did Draco have a little sister? The girl's gaze found hers and Hermione flinched. The same pointed features. But in a feminine way. If you could consider Draco's feature's manly. He'd always looked more delicate. It was kinda cute that- _Dammit Hermione, no! NOT CUTE! SHHHH!_

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Astoria asked, tugging on Hermione's sleeve. Hermione nodded weakly and tore her eyes away from the mini fem Draco.

"Sit here, please." There was a simple chair at the front of the room. Hermione sighed quietly before taking a seat.

"Okay, so heres how this works. Each member of the audience will ask you a question. You will then answer. Be honest of what you say, because it will get around." Astoria smiled innocently.

Hermione paled. _Oh, Merlin! What have I gotten myself into?_

"First question is by me. Are your parents really the Maeve's?"

"Yes." Hermione answered, blushing.

"So, you're really pure-blood, then?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes." The crowd gasped.

"Is you're life like a princess'?"

"Err, not really. It's still kinda the same."

"How is it different?"

"Well, people look at me alot more. People who used to not like me that much." Hermione was feeling extremely uncomfortable right then.

"Like Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and she looked away, biting her lip. "I guess. I don't really notice him." _Lie!_

"WHY NOT? HE'S HOT!"

Hermione raised a brow, with an amused look on her face. "Errm, well Mr. Malfoy is attractive but I find his intelligence lacking."

_Lies! You filthy liar!_ Inner Hermione screamed.

"Are you and Ron Weasley a couple?"

Hermione giggled. "Not really. We're just good friends."

"Harry Potter?"

"Friends."

"What guy do you like, then?"

"I don't have time for a boyfriend, really."

"Why not?"

"Well, theres alot going on. Like studying. That takes up alot of my time."

Crickets. Inner Hermione sighed.

"So what do you like in a guy?" Mini fem Draco asked in a quiet yet confident voice.

Hermione pondered this for a moment. "Well he has to be smart. And brave. Absolute gentleman with an open mind. Like a prince for a story." Hermione blushed at her own words. The crowd aww'd.

Astoria grinned widely. "Interesting..." And she scribbled something down on paper.

"H-hey! What are you writing?" Hermione asked. Astoria shook her head. "Continue with the questions, ladies."

**END**

**AHHH sorry it took me so long to update ;_; and sorry for any mistakes made.**

**I had a serious case of writers block. I hope this chappie makes up for it. And I'll try to write another chapter this weekend~ Don't give up one me! *bows* **

**I have alot of stories to update O_O', so I will try to update this one again ASAP. Next chapter will be IDK. LOL I'm still thinking. Sigh~**

**Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm off to update my other stories and then off to bed for me! (Thanksgiving has me sleepy!) soo bye my darling readers! **

**review please.**

**ciao! :P**


	7. Pictures and Letters

**Ohayo! :D Well, I got alot of favorites and alerts but barely any reviews Dx wahh please review if you want more chapters. They keep me going~**

**Sigh. I'm all ready to start writing. Got my blanket and orange pop. Let's see what I can dish out.**

**Ohh,**

**I STILL NEED A BETA! :O**

**I'm going to start dedicating every chapter to a reviewer(s) who stands out in particular to me. (:**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: **_Midnight776 and anangelwithnoname._

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~**

**_Chapter Six_**

_Pictures and Letters_

"Drakey-poo, you look downsome." Pansy said, poking the blond one. Draco growled, but Pansy did not back down. "Come on, whats the matter?" She was answered with silence.

"Blaise, he's having a tantrum." Pansy whined. Blaise chuckled lightly, and patted Draco on the back. Pansy pouted.

Draco looked up at his friends from between his crossed arms. "I don't want to talk about it."

...

...

"But, Draco!"

Draco groaned and turned to face his annoying "best friend". He lifted his index finger to her lips, grey eyes flaring. "Shh." Pansy's eyes got all wide and innocent. Draco cocked a brow at her.

Then she bit his finger. "Nom nom nom." Draco paled and snatched his hand away. "What the fuck, Pansy?"

Blaise was currently rolling on the Slytherin common room floor, laughing his arse off. Pansy smiled as she watched the blood drip down Draco's pale finger.

"I don't like it when people shush me." She stated simply. Blaise was now choking on his own spit. Draco gave the pair a weird look. "Why am I associated with you people?" He sighed.

"Because you love us." Pansy said smugly, scooching closer to Draco on the small green couch. The common room was unusually empty that day. The trio hadn't thought much of it.

_Snap, snap, snap._

Blink. "Astoria." Blaise growled from the floor. Pansy frowned as the young brunette stepped into sight.

"Hey!" Astoria grinned, waving as she stepped out from behind a dungeon wall. "Just looking for my sis. Have you guys seen her?"

Draco shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "No. Her and pretty much everyone else is no where to be found." Astoria nodded. "Well, I'm off then!"

"H-hey!" Draco called. He still had some questions for her. "Leave it." Pansy said, fanning herself with Blaise's homework. "None of her pictures could be a threat to your precious reputation."

"Tch."

* * *

Hermione sighed contentedly. There was nothing like a hot shower after a long, tiresome day. It had been very strenuous. Well, not really. It was more busier a day then she'd had in awhile.

First, there had been Quidditch tryouts. Goddess forbid she had missed Ron's big moment. Harry was captain this year, and no doubt Ron had been overly confident because of that fact. But McLaggen had been truly good. Hermione knew Harry would be fair about this.

So, being the kind witch she was, she helped Ron out a little. She cheated. Confunded the poor McLaggen for Ron's sake. She felt bad at first, but then she felt angry. She was suppose to be ruining Ron's life not helping it. She cursed under her breath, reaching for her Cherry Blossom body wash.

After Quidditch, the trio had visited dear old Hagrid. Hermione deeply respected the man and his love for magical creatures, which was one of her secret passions. She absolutely adored all mother nature's creatures, though she preferred to keep it to herself.

Thats why, when learning Aragog was close to his death, it broke her heart. Even though Aragog wasn't the nicest, cutest thing out there, loss of life was still something to mourn.

Soon after visiting Hagrid, Hermione and Harry had attended the first Slug Club Dinner. It was rather boring and tense. Well, atleast for Hermione. Blaise Zabini often grinned at her or winked. This was terribly awkward, so Hermione would just smile back. Harry did not miss these exchanges. He watched her carefully for the rest of dinner.

What Hermione observed was the sparks between Ginny and Harry. She'd have to store that little thought in her head for later pondering, and get back to the two about it later.

Though, it was obvious the two liked each other. It was driving her crazy that her best friend wouldn't make the first move, after all Ginny's signals.

Hermione sighed. Voldemort was back. Harry Potter and friends had no time for such trivial things as romance. Turning the shower off, Hermione stepped into the colder air of the Gryffindor Girls bathroom. Hermione was the only one in the large bathroom, as usual. Typically, she would study late into the night and then shower to relax herself.

The witch shimmied into her soft yellow pajamas and wrapped her wet hair in a scarlet towel. There were alot of drying spells Hermione could have use to dry herself, but she proffered the muggle way. It felt much more natural.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the common room, Hermione was greeted with the soft buzz of her fellow Gryffindors chattering.

Ron was arguing with Ginny about some silly Quidditch predicament. She rolled her eyes. Hermione didn't even bother looking for Harry. He was having detention with Snape at this time.

So, she made her way to the girls dormitories for some much needed sleep.

"I always thought they'd be a cute couple. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. It's straight out of a fairy tale!" A second year gushed to her friends. Hermione stopped mid-step, and twisted her head to hear better.

"Astoria even got the club some pictures. They are so cute. I want a relationship like theirs." The girl sighed dreamily. Hermione scowled and marched over to the girl.

"Pictures?" She hissed. The small blond cowered under Hermione's gaze. Hesitantly, she reached into her robe pocket and handed over a picture. Honey eyes scanned it.

There Pansy was, biting Draco's pale finger. They sat noticeably close on the couch, angled towards each other, as if extremely focussed. Something inside of Hermione fell.

Why was she getting so worked up anyway? Draco and her were barely even friends. Let alone acquaintances. She'd had more pleasant conversations with his friends more then him.

_Pansy seems like a nice enough girl. _Hermione thought, staring down at the picture. _I guess I should be happy for them. They seem to have more progress then Ron and I._

Hermione handed the girl the photo back, and silently retreated the dormitory.

Draco could do whatever he wanted. But it still ticked Hermione off, for whatever reason. It's like she had Obsessive Draco Disorder.

Hermione giggled quietly to herself. _It's nice that they were friends before they started their relationship._ Hermione thought, running her brush through her hair as she sat on her bed. _Maybe it's time I took that step with Ron...?_

Hermione's thoughts then drifted to the letter in her pocket. She'd been avoiding reading it since she got it at breakfast. With shaking hands, she unfolded the note.

_Dearest Mione,_

_We assume you've had enough time to cool down, then? That was very immature to run away from the situation like that. I thought I raised you better! I guess I will let it slide since it's the first offense, and it was shocking news._

Hermione scoffed. Her mother was acting as if all was fine and dandy. How dare she call her immature, when she'd been lied to for her entire life!

_Anyways, we're sorry we dropped the bomb like that. Your father said it would be best to tell you before you started school, but I guess I wasn't ready for that. We told you when we did because we knew it could not be pushed back any further. There are hard times coming for you, my darling girl. Us lying wouldn't have made the path easier. Atleast now you know all your options._

Hermione snorted. Options, indeed!

_Theres a decision you will have to make and it won't be easy. Now, you must know I've always been the one for extreme independence. I always encouraged it in you, waiting for this moment. Its yours. Don't let anyone make it for you. Oh my. I'm getting ahead of myself. It hasn't even begun yet! Above all, darling, I just want you to know that your father and I are always here for you, no matter who you are or what you choose. Even if you don't forgive us we will always love you more then anything. _

"If you loved me you wouldn't be crazy death eaters." Hermione muttered darkly.

_Write back please, sweet. The "family" sends their love. Oh, say hi to little Draco for me! _

_Hugs and Kisses, _

_ Mum._

Hermione shivered. The reality of it all sunk in again. Of who she was. The difference in her blood. She looked down at her pulsing veins and frowned. Whos this family her mother spoke of? And why would she tell Draco her mom said hi?

Hermione sighed. The thought of it alone embarrassed her.

_Should I forgive them?_ She wondered. Hermione bit her lip, still glaring at her green veins. She didn't want to answer that right now. She'd deal with it later.

* * *

"WHAT in the name of Hera is this?" Pansy spat. Astoria cowered. Draco sipped his juice, staring blankly at the two warring Slytherin princesses.

Pansy was flailing her arms madly, holding a picture of her "intimately biting" his finger. Blaise was too busy obsessing over the unattractive photo of him, rolling around on the floor. Doesn't sound too bad? You would understand if you saw the face Blaise was making. Not Slytherin-like at all.

"It's a picture...?" Astoria said uncertainly.

Pansy's eyes flared as she took a step forward. "This picture here gives the idea that Draco and I are together!" The witch hissed.

Astoria blinked. She could feel Pansy's angry breath on her face. "But, aren't you?"

"No, we aren't." Pansy ground out, reaching for her wand. Astoria made a surprised sound.

_"Avis Oppungo!" _The older witch said, smirking. Birds flew from her wand and began to chase the wailing Astoria around the Slytherin common room.

"AHHH! Pansy!"

Draco took another sip of pumpkin juice, watching the two with an amused look on his face. Blaise was sitting dejectedly in a chair in the far corner, muttering dark things.

"Why are you so calm, Drakey-poo?" Pansy asked, admiring her work along with Draco and a few other students. Draco shrugged. "Not like anyone important would believe that."

Pansy blinked. "Well, there is that one Gryffindor." Draco choked on his pumpkin juice.

"You don't think she'd believe that?"

Pansy frowned as Daphne assisted her sister with the ridding of the birds chasing her. "She doesn't really know us that well. Probably thinks we are."

Draco paled. "That's not good at all." He stood up from the green sofa and left the common room without a word. _Bloody little wench..._ Draco thought bitterly of Astoria. He couldn't believe she'd be so dumb as to assume he was with Pansy.

She was a fine witch, beauty and brains, and they were around each other alot. She was kind and cruel. Brave, yet sneaky. Loud and sly. She contradicted herself and was an amazing friend. But thats all she was. Draco had been often wondering if it was the bond with Hermione that had kept him from Pansy.

Maybe, if everything was normal, he would be with Pansy and she would be with Weasley? But, alas, things were screwed up in loonieville.

As always.

Entering the library, Draco could instantly sense the blob of emotions that was called Hermione. He felt her confusion and despair. Draco gritted his teeth and tried to focus his mind on a brick wall.

First, Draco randomly selected a book from the shelf behind her. Hermione was too absorbed in her reading. This irked Draco.

_Notice me, dammit! _This time, Draco loudly placed his book on the table and sat straight across from her. Hermione's head snapped up.

"M-malfoy?" Hermione began. "U-um-?"

"Hello to you too, Granger." Draco smirked. He glanced down at the book she was reading. "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them?" He read.

Hermione nodded, watching him warily. "So what?"

"But you aren't taking Care of Magical Creatures this year."

"How'd you know that?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

Draco froze. "Blaise told me."

"And how does Blaise know?"

"I don't know. It's really weird. Blaise just knows things sometimes." And with that, Draco began reading the random book he'd picked.

"Enchantments In Baking?" Hermione giggled. Draco frowned. "I think it's very important to be able to cook. Girls can't do all the work."

Hermione raised a brow, pleasantly surprised. "You really think that, Malfoy?"

"...Totally."

Hermione nodded approvingly. "Well then, I supposed it isn't to silly...if it were any other man. But because it's you makes it hilarious."

Draco glared at the witch, who was currently laughing quietly at her own joke. "Whats so wrong with being a Malfoy? Your mother seems to enjoy us."

Hermione stopped laughing. "What did you say?" Draco leaned back in his chair, grinning triumphantly. "Your mum came over a few days before I left for Hogwarts. Spending time with the family."

Hermione's eyes flared. Draco had know idea why, but it drew him in. He leaned in closer.

"So, thats why mum told me to tell you hi." Hermione said, more to herself then Draco. She looked down at the book she'd been reading absentmindedly. It was flat on the surface, its cover facing up. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts and had completely forgotten about the Slytherin prince sitting in front of her.

Big mistake.

The Snake Prince himself leaned over the table and place a sweet kiss on the Gryffindor's precious princess. Honey eyes widened in surprise as stormy gray closed.

* * *

"Belly, Cissy?" Catrina asked, as the attractive male servant rubbed at her small feet. Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange glanced over at their friend.

Today, they had summoned attractive man-servants to pamper them and feed them grapes. They had been plotting and doing evil death eater stuff since the kids had left.

"Do you think they're getting along?"

Narcissa snorted. "Draco's lucky he has any friends with the way he acts. If he gets a smart girl like Hermione I'd be surprised."

Catrina sighed. "That's not very reassuring."

Bellatrix chuckled. "Oh, Cissy's just being pessimistic. I'm sure Draco can charm his way into her heart."

Narcissa yawned loudly. "For Lucius' sake, I hope."

"I don't know. Hermione is anything but naive. Brains come before charms." Cat smiled proudly. "I taught her that."

"And you married Bryson." Narcissa pointed out. Bellatrix howled with laughter.

"Oh, hush. Like Lucius is that much better."

"_T__ouché._"

**END**

**Its kinda short~ Wahh. But it did come out so yaaay! :3**

**Guess what? I got sony vegas! woot! Youtube videos for me! Anyway, in this chapter I mentioned the big shower ordeal. Rowling didn't mention where the showers and such were, besides random bathrooms and the prefect's bath. So, I added my own bathrooms. Each house has two. One for boys, one for girls. They both connect to the common rooms.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I made! ;_;' I'm still looking for a BETA~ message me or review if your interested.**

**review please.**

**ciao! :P**


	8. Of Brooms and Secrets

**La la la la la la! I'm on a role! :3 Can't wait to get this posted! I love you my precious readers. Hehehe. It was kind of rude of me to end on such an interesting not, hmm? I apologize. In my story, I'm not going to make Hermione the delicate little lamb. She's not going to give in easily and I'm DAMN STRAIGHT not going to make her roll over and have to be saved by Draco. Also, the Slytherins and Death Eaters and going to be all randomly sparkly and good. I might portray them in a more comedic light but they are still bad people. On that note, Draco and his little Slytherin people aren't sparkly good either. These are mean people and the only reason Draco is being so nice to Hermione(other then their bond) is because he made an oath and he intends to use her to get his father back. There aren't any real feelings as of yet, besides the bond tugging their hearts towards each other.**

**Sorry bout my rant. xD**

**Ohh,**

**MANY THANKS to my new beta : _Stargatefan001 _**** You are amazing for helping me out Rachael!**

**I'm going to start dedicating every chapter to a reviewer(s) who stands out in particular to me. (:**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: **_mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys and Saviloo Snape._

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~**

**_Chapter Seven_**

_Of Brooms and Secrets_

Draco felt a hand connect with his cheek. The blond winced in pain as he fell back into his chair. Hermione sat opposite of him, blushing red. Her honey eyes narrowed dangerously on him. Her small hand touched her lips. "You foul slimy git!" Hermione gasped, standing.  
Draco glared up at her, rubbing at his stinging cheek. "You didn't need to slap me! Simply, pushing me away would have been more effective!"  
Hermione's eyes flared. "You shouldn't have kissed me in the first place, Malfoy! You're involved with Pansy!"  
Draco blinked, then frowned. "That was Astoria's doing...she caught us in a bad moment. It's not like that."  
Hermione gave him a disgusted look. "Like I should believe you. You Slytherins are all the same. Lying your arses off to get what you want."  
Draco opened his mouth to defend his house, but Hermione had already grabbed her readings and left the area in a huff.  
Draco groaned and ran his hand through his already messy hair. _Great. One step forward, five steps back. I think she hates me more then ever now._  
Things weren't looking good for Draco. Not at all.  
With the honey-eyed witch, things weren't much better. _What scum! He has a girlfriend and he goes and kisses me!_  
Younger students sensed the anger boiling in the witch and immediately moved out of her way as she angrily stomped towards the Gryffindor common room.  
Buzzing of the new Slytherin "couple" could be heard.  
"I heard they were engaged since birth."  
"Oh, well that would be a fabulous wedding! Do you think they'd invite me?"  
"They don't even know you exist!" Urgh, if only Hermione didn't exist to them. She noted the Slytherin girls all giggling, holding a picture of what seemed to be Blaise.  
But, a certain Slytherin princess caught her eye qucikly. Hermione scowled. "Oi, Parkinson!" Hermione called out through the throng of students. The green one turned around curiously. Pansy and Hermione's eyes locked. The black haired wotch made her way over to Hermione, pulling her aside to an empty corridor nearby.  
"You better keep an eye on your little 'fiance'!" Hermione said, crossing her arms and blushing slightly.  
Pansy paled. "What?"  
"He kissed me today."  
"He what? That damn Weasley-" Hermione gaped. "Wait, wait, wait back up. Huh?"  
Pansy froze, her eyes becoming as large as saucers. "When you said boyfriend, you meant Draco, didn't you? You saw the... picture?"  
Hermione's mouth was still wide open, but she managed a small nod. Pansy bit her lip. She felt like a complete idiot. Hermione shouldn't have found out like this.  
"Hermione, I am in no way romantically involved with Draco Malfoy." Pansy smirked. "He is way too wrapped up in another girl."  
Hermione closed her mouth then, giving Pansy a suspicious look. "Pansy, who's name did you say a moment ago?"

"Pansy, did you say Weasley?"  
Pansy mirrored Hermione, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. Hermione looked closely and saw the beginning of tears in Pansy's beautiful chocolate eyes. This puzzled her.

"Pansy, a-are you crying?" Hermione began unsurely, feeling a pang of guilt. Damn, random feelings. "Listen, Pansy, you don't have to tell me-"

Pansy shook her head slowly. "No, I think I want someone to know..." Hermione furrowed her brow. "But you can't tell a soul. Especially not _him_!"  
Hermione was truly curious now. "Go on, then." She coaxed gently. "I won't tell a soul. I promise." And she wouldn't. It was the Gryffindor thing to do. It seemed like Pansy really needed someone to confide in, and Hermione was the one there. She couldn't explain her willingness to comfort the dark witch, but it overwhelmed her.  
Pansy's frown increased, making her already darker face look like someone who was in extreme turmoil.  
"I...When I was a baby, there was a spell put on me by Lucretia Prewett, before the damned witch died." Pansy began quietly, looking at the ground.  
"That's Molly Weasley's aunt, isn't it?" Hermione asked. She knew the Weasley family tree. She was bored one day and had nothing better to do, so she decided to go through the Weasley family's many relatives.  
Pansy nodded. "The spell was one that would bind me to the closest born son in her family." Pansy looked up at Hermione, eyes serious. "An arranged marriage."  
Hermione gasped. "But, thats hardly legal! It was outlawed years ago!"  
Pansy laughed bitterly. "You tell the old hag that."  
"So, who's your...?"  
"Ron." Pansy answered quietly.  
"Oh." Hermione said nothing. Her Ron was already engaged. "Is there something you could do for it? Like-"  
"The only one who can take it back is the witch who casts it. And she's dead. Made sure she got me before she went under."  
"Why you?" Hermione asked, confused. Out of all the witches out there, why Pansy? Obviously, Lucretia must have noticed the prejudices the Parkinson family carried. Dooming her to a Weasley seemed extremely cruel.  
"Mum says that the hag wanted to blur the lines. I don't know what she means by that, though." Hermione did. The lines between good and evil. The just and unjust. She got it.  
"I..I'm so sorry, Pansy. I don't know what else to say. Does Ron know?" Tears leaked from Pansy's eyes as the witch shook her head.  
"How could I tell him that? And ruin his precious life with you and Potter? He'd hate me forever. The only one who knows is my family...and you."  
"Pansy, you're going to have to eventually tell him, right?"  
Pansy bit her lip. "I won't if I just randomly vanish after my sixth year, right? If I just disappeared it wouldn't even effect him."  
Hermione smacked Pansy on the back of the head."Don't say things like that!" Hermione's eyes widened. That wasn't her who said that. She wouldn't have reacted like a...  
"Thats something Draco would do." Pansy smiled softly, through her tears. Hermione grew angry at the very thought.  
"I understand then that you two are friends and all, but please do not compare me to that ferret." Pansy's eyes sparkled with mirth, which further angered Hermione.  
"Anyways, I'm sure if you calmly tell Ron he'd understand and handle this responsibly." Maybe.  
Pansy pouted. "But then if we do end up together it will be out of obligation, not love. I don't want that for either of us."  
Hermione stared. "Then why don't you try speaking to him like a civil human being and not cackling like mad?"  
Pansy shyly put her two index fingers together. "I don't know what to talk to him about. He'd probably be really freaked out if I randomly started talking to him."  
Hermione sighed. "My goodness, Pansy. For all the flirting you do, you sure are acting like your completely new to the idea of it."  
Pansy smiled widely. "Thats because Ron is different! He's brave and loyal, and... and funny.."  
"How do you know this?" Hermione snorted. "Have you even spoken to him before?"  
Pansy shook her head. "I can sense his feelings and thoughts. It comes with the bonds. I think thats why I feel so close to you, because of Ron."  
That explained it. That's why she felt compassionate towards the Slytherin princess. She had bonds with her best friend. Hermione wasn't going loony! Yet.  
Feeling much more relaxed, Hermione looked up at Pansy confidently. "Don't worry, Pansy. I'll help you out. But if you do anything to hurt him, I'll hunt you down."  
Pansy blinked. "Oh. Thanks?"  
"Mhm. Now, let's go think up a game plan."

* * *

"Blaise, you've been quiet today." Draco mused, raising a brow at his best friend. Blaise looked boredly over at Draco.  
"Is it that picture, then?" Draco guessed. Blaise didn't respond, the two just continued walking in silence. Today was Quidditch tryouts. Originally, Draco wasn't going to do the sport. But, since his plans for that year had changed drastically due to a certain pure-blood princess, he was up for it.  
This year, not only was he Seeker, but he was captain. This baffled the blond. Montague was supposed to be captain, not him. But, oh well.  
The team wanted him as captain, and who was he to deny them? Blaise was the one actually "trying out." For the past three years, Draco had been nagging Blaise to join the team, and Blaise had finally relented since Draco was captain this year.  
Blaise was a fabulous player, but he never really pursued the sport in a serious way until today. It irked him that he actually had to try out, since Draco knew how good a player he was.  
He'd pointed this out to his friend who simply responded by saying, "Well, maybe some bloke comes along whos exceedingly better then you? I would want the best next to measly second."  
He was already having a horrible day because of Astoria's little pictures and then his so-called best friend had to go on and doubt his Quidditch skills.  
Let's just say, he was excited to smash some Bludgers. As they reached the playing field, they were greeted by a large crowd of Slytherins. Draco raised a brow, and Blaise's eye twitched. "Pansy, Daphne, what are you two doing here?"  
Said witches grinned, coming up to Draco bouncing excitedly. "We came to be Beaters!" Pansy said happily. Draco scoffed and Blaise just glared. He wanted to be a beater.  
"Well, you guys will have to show some muscle on the field, then?"  
Pansy smirked. "So, I heard about your little kiss in the library..."  
Draco glared. "Later, Pansy. Get ready to play." Pansy giggled and stuck out her tongue at him. "Come on, Daph." She said, dragging the blond girl away.  
"Draco, do you think they could beat me?" Blaise asked quietly, as the two stood waiting for the rest of the applicants to arrive.  
Draco pondered this before nodding. "Try for chaser mate, just to be safe."  
Blaise sighed. What a life he had.  
After a few minutes, Draco blew his new shiny green Captain's whistle. The wannabe players snapped to attention. "Okay, heres how we're gonna do this." He started.  
"Everyone get into groups of six. Two Beaters, three Chasers, one Keeper. Obviously, I'm the only Seeker for this team."  
Stormy gray eyes watched as the crowd of green shuffled. He smirked slightly at seeing Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne in a group with Vaisey and two other dark haired males. They looked like they'd be the winners. But, who knew?  
"Alright, we are going to go two groups at a time. Play as if it was a real game, but without the Seekers. Who wants to go first?"  
"Mee!" Pansy chirped loudly, grabbing Blaise's and Daphne's hands and marching to stand directly in front of Draco. The blond wizard arched a brow. She seemed to be in a rather good mood.  
"Who wants to play them?"  
A few minutes into the "game" confirmed Draco's prediction. His friends were good. Scary good. Pansy might have been small, but she could take a hit. All her psycho pent up anger made her hit the Bludgers harder then most men. She wore a grin the entire time. Daphne played as well as Pansy, if not better.  
She seemed to easily glide through the air and hit the Bludgers everytime.  
Blaise had suprised him by trying out for Keeper. He was extremely good at blocking. He hadn't known Blaise was skilled in that position as well, and it pleased him he wouldn't have to choose between the other chasers on their team, who were magnificent.  
Their talents blew Malfoy away, and filled him with the cocky confidence that Slytherin might just beat out Gryffindor this year.  
He blew the whistle. "I've made my decision. Pansy's team gets the spots."  
Wails of protest echoed in the pit, but Draco glared at the whiney students, shutting them up rather quickly. "I have complete faith that they crush Gryffindor easily, so no one is to doubt me, got it?"  
"But they're your friends!" A third year wailed. Draco smirked at the boy, towering over him. "Malfoys only roll with the best."

* * *

Hermione yawned. She rested her head on the table, closing her eyes.  
"Wake up, honey." Hermione was hit on the back of her head with a thick book. "Ouch!" She yelped, sitting up in her chair.  
Pansy smiled sweetly and sat down next to Hermione. "Remind me why I'm helping you again?" The Gryffindor Princess muttered.  
Pansy chuckled. "Because you are a hopeless romantic, and a headstrong Gryffindor. Why else?"  
Hermione sighed. "I suppose. And I guess I just want Ronald to be happy." Pansy tilted her head. "Do you like him, honey?"  
Hermione scowled. "Why do you call me that?"  
Pansy stretched out her arms, reminding Hermione much of her cat Crookshanks. "Cuz, that's what Draco calls you." Their eyes met. "He says its the exact color of your eyes."  
Pansy smirked at Hermione's growing blush. "Ahem, well, anyways, did you make the team?"  
"Mhm! I'm officially one of Slytherin's beaters."  
Hermione nodded. "Good. Ron adores Quidditch and it gives you something to talk about for hours on end."  
"Yeah. I knew Draco would give me the position. He is such a nice guy once you get to know him." Pansy said thoughtfully, examining the books Hermione had been reading.  
"I doubt it." Hermione said bitterly. "He's just a plain git."  
"You should really-"  
Hermione gave Pansy a stern look. "We aren't here to talk about Malfoy's nonexistent good qualities, alright? Now, I've been researching this whole bond thing. It fascinates me for some unknown reason, and I think I'dlike to know more."  
Pansy snorted. Hermione raised a brow, but Pansy just swallowed her laughter and motioned for Hermione to continue.  
"Well, in this book, the author states-"  
"Hermione, do you really hate Draco as much as you claim?"  
Hermione frowned. This was going no where. "Why do you care so much about Draco and my relationship?"  
Pansy shrugged, looking at her finger nails.  
Hermione's eyes flared. "I know what you guys are doing!" She stated. "Ever since you found out I was pureblood you've been deadset on me transitioning into your little posse. I bet your making this up, just so I'll start to trust you and then-"  
Pansy stood up, hands on the desk. "You over analyze everything, Granger!" Chocolate eyes were ablaze with passion.  
"You think everyones out to get you just because your now a little pureblood princess! Draco, Blaise and I couldn't just be interested in you as a person, could we?"  
"You never were before!" Hermione shot back.  
"Maybe this is why. Your so controlling and over dramatic. Can't you just loosen up for once?"  
Hermione was standing as well now. "Why don't you just grow up and stop acting like such a tart!"  
Pansy gasped. "You didn't!"  
"I did!"  
Pansy looked downright furious. It seemed her straight black hair was enchanted, and almost lifting off her tense shoulders.  
"You know why I came to you in the first place? Huh? It's because you are magically engaged to Draco like I am to Ronald! I thought maybe we could both benefit from this relationship. You'd pick up on the bond, and Ron would see me for who I really am. But no, you have to go and have a tantrum!"  
Hermione's honey eyes were wide with shock. "What! Th-thats not true! I'm not-"  
"That's the real reason we took an interest in you. Thats why Draco kissed you. And thats why I thought it would be a good idea to tell you of all people."  
Hermione was silent.  
"Not even Blaise or Draco knows of my engagement! And I told you!" Pansy was now ranting to herself. "Oh, I'm one dumb wiatch!" Hermione would have laughed at this new term, but she was too busy going into panic mode.  
"I feel really bad for Draco, you know. He's been following you around like a lost puppy. But you won't give him the time of day, or even notice him! The poor bloke deserves someone better, like-"  
But Hermione heard no more. All was black. She had fainted.

**END**

**Once again, thanks to my new lovely beta! :3**

**I might update another chapter today, it depends on my schedule and how long it takes to get my chapter back. Possibly, tomorrow or later in the week but definitely it will be up next weekend. I am currently in the middle of watching A Very Potter Sequel~ It's very funny and I recommend it to you all. You can find it on Youtube if you haven't already seen it.**

**review please.**

**ciao! :P**


	9. Best friends Can Heavy a Burden

**Sorry it took sooo long to update, I had alot of places to be these past weeks and then I went to my brother's USMC graduation in Paris Island and thats a ten hour drive from where I live ;_; Then I have even more work now that im home that I have to get done because I've been running around the country doing this and that, and neglecting my work, which I need done by Monday. No sleep for me... :rants:**

**Heres the next chappy! Hope you all like~**

**MANY THANKS to my beta : _Stargatefan001 _**** You are amazing for helping me out Rachael!**

**I'm going to start dedicating every chapter to a reviewer(s) who stands out in particular to me. (:**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: **_frostykitten and harrypotteranddraco_

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~**

**_Chapter Eight_**

_Best friends Can Heavy a Burden _

"Oh, yes. A lovely shade of crimson, wouldn't you say, Cat?" Bellatrix murmured, dark eyes set on the corset she was inspecting. Catrina nodded, paying little attention to her friend.

Narcissa sat watching the two from a chair by the fire place. The three were currently staying at Catrina's newly furnished mansion. It was a great relief for Narcissa, since her own home was being overrun with Death Eaters.

She felt like the third wheel, what with Bellatrix and Catrina being the best of friends. But it had always been like this, even when they were girls.

_"B-but, Belly, I want to go t-too!" Narcissa whined, tugging on her older sister's robes. Bellatrix frowned down at the small blond. "You aren't nearly old enough, Cissy."_

_"B-but-"_

_"Hey, kiddo, don't cry." A voice chirped. Sniffling, Narcissa turned to see Catrina Gray grinning down at her. The blond's eyes widened. "Cat?"_

_Catrina ruffled Narcissa's hair, crouching down to face the seven year old. "You'll join us in four years, okay? When you come to Hogwarts, we will be the unstoppable Slytherin trio."_

_Narcissa listened to Cat's words, almost transfixed. "But, if you wanna be a good Slytherin, you can't cry, can you? Slytherins never cry!" _

_Narcissa sniffled, rubbing at her red eyes. "But-"_

_"I'll let it pass this time, Cissy." Catrina winked. "But you have to promise me that you wont ever cry, kay?" The brunette lifted out her pinky towards the younger witch, a wicked grin on her face. _

_"I'll be the best Slytherin ever, Cat! Just like you and Belly and we will all be the best together!" Narcissa wailed, tackling Catrina._

_Catrina laughed, and managed to get the small blond one off of her. Bellatrix was smiling softly at the scene, one of the few times she would her entire life. _

_"Lets go, Cat. My little brat of a sister must have some studying to be attending to if she wants to be the best." A smirk played on Bellatrix's dark lips. Catrina returned the smirk, before winking at Narcissa._

_Narcissa watched them go, laughing with each other. The best of friends since birth. Narcissa wanted to be Catrina's best friend more then anything._

_Bellatrix looked over her shoulder at her sister._

_Narcissa frowned. _

"Cissy, why don't you come over here and help your tasteless sister pick out a corset?" Catrina whined from across the cozy room. Narcissa's blue eyes looked over lazily at the two witches. They sat comfortably on the couch, corset laid all about them.

It was that time of the year when Bellatrix went through the ones she'd keep.

"You know she couldn't bear to part with one." Narcissa yawned.

Cat grinned. "Yes, but you know she has to pick special ones for when she sees the Dark Lord."

This was another thing that greatly disturbed Narcissa. Her sister and Catrina had a sick obsession with Lord Voldemort.

She'd always assumed it was the upbringing. Her family always held strong beliefs about muggles and mudbloods, but their soft spoken, yet very firm mother had made sure it wasn't an obsession, but merely an opinion.

Narcissa was especially close to her mother, along with Andromeda. Bellatrix followed their father around like a lost puppy, sneaking into private meetings whenever the horrid man was home. Her sister acted more like a young boy then a blossoming girl. The only thing they could really connect with each other was about Catrina.

Catrina's parents, Antoinette Gray and Edward Gray were good friends with her parents. Coincidentally, Bellatrix and Catrina were born mere hours from each other, so it was expected for them to be the best of friends.

Their parents set up play dates, and sleepovers. When the girls were only two, Andromeda was born. She was always a quiet girl, and the twosome paid no attention to her plainness. When they were four, Narcissa was born. Her blond hair fascinated them, and they lugged the baby around on many toddler adventures.

Around the time to start Hogwarts, Catrina's parents had been sent to Azkaban for crimes against muggles or something of that nature. Narcissa hadn't a clue what home-life was like for Catrina, but the girl seemed not a tad bit upset over losing both parents.

This was also the same time Bellatrix became interested in the Dark Arts. Their father began to treat Bellatrix like the only son, by taking her on business trips and into meetings with his associates. Narcissa's once beloved sister began to get a little twisted, whilst Narcissa was protected by their fretful mother.

The family was a little disappointed when the courts awarded the custody of Catrina to the LeStrange's. This did, though, secure the bond between Gray, LeStrange, and Black. Narcissa believed that Catrina had set up the marriage between Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

The LeStranges also had interest in the Dark Arts, and ties with Voldemort, so it makes sense that after all the homes Catrina knew worshipped and praised Voldemort, she would as well. This just tore her away from Narcissa and closer to the twisted Bellatrix and her "Lord".

The only squabble Narcissa remembered between the two, was about a certain male...

_"But, Belly, I really do love him." Narcissa stopped in her tracks, pressing to the wall. Her sister and Cat were taking a stroll through the castle, as usual._

_"Cat, he's an idiot. Plus, he's Cissy's age! How scandalously dumb of you."_

_Catrina sighed, grabbing Bellatrix's arms and swaying to imaginary music. "Oh, but he's so sweet. And kind. And he has intriguing opinions, as well as his family is held in high regard with the Lord."_

_Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Cat, I will not forgive you if you marry him!" She unlinked their arms and scowled at her best friend. Catrina frowned._

_"Why, do you like him?"_

_"Absolutely not!" Bellatrix gasped. Catrina chuckled. "Okay then, whats the problem?"_

_Bellatrix crossed her arms, and looked away. "Nevermind." Narcissa watched as her stubborn elder sister fled the scene, leaving Catrina all alone._

_"What is it with your family, nosy and stubborn?" Catrina said lightly, smirking back at Narcissa over her shoulder. Narcissa blushed. "I- I didn't mean to spy, but I was just-"_

_"Curious?" Catrina laughed, turning to face the blond. "I don't blame you. Your sister and I rarely fight."_

_"What were you fight-"_

_"Bryson Maeve. The love of my tragic life. Bellatrix is a little jealous." And before Narcissa could reply, Catrina had left almost as quickly as Bellatrix._

Andromeda was disowned soon after this, for being with a muggle man, and Narcissa never saw her again.

Bellatrix married right out of Hogwarts, as well as became a Death Eater with Catrina. When Bryson and Narcissa had graduated as well, Bryson proposed to Catrina, and Narcissa married her fiance, Lucius.

They were, much like her own son and Catrina's daughter, betrothed at birth. But with far less complications and much more love.

Narcissa was always head over heels, and she knew her Lucius would always return the feelings. It was most convenient, since the Malfoys weren't too in with the Dark Lord as was Narcissa, and were extremely wealthy and influential. But the neutrality changed. When she married Lucius, her father and Bellatrix had their fangs sunk into him by the time she was pregnant with Draco. They were feeding him thoughts, and soon he was a Death Eater.

It broke her heart.

A few days before Draco was born, their family was given the unfortunate news of the death of the Maeves. Bellatrix went even more mad with grief, but she never cried. Her parents were fairly upset, as were the other members of her faimly for a while.

Even the birth of Draco didn't manage to cheer them up completely. But they got over it, and didn't cry. Slytherins never cried.

Her husband told her that Voldemort was extremely upset with this loss. The Maeves were probably the most influential wizarding family out there. They had bonds with many, Gray, Black, LeStrange, Maeve, Potter, Weasley and others. Bryson had family that ranked high in the Ministry and Catrina was especially bred by her bloodlines to be the perfect Death Eater. She was the most loyal, and extremely clever and dedicated.

Some said that the Dark Lord even loved her somewhat, in a warped kind of way, since she was a child. Catrina's daughter was foretold to bring Voldemort to power. Even the greatest would fall to their knees.

A witch who would posses pure and tainted magick equally, and know how to use it. A witch who had influence.

"There's a letter from Draco." Bryson stated, entering the room in a hurry. Narcissa jumped out of her chair, and made her way to the fellow blond. "What does it say?" She snatched the letter away, possibly scratching the man with her long nails in the process.

_Dear Mum,_

_The pig squealed, and the princess knows. She decided to take a nap then and there._

_~Draco._

Narcissa's eye twitched in annoyance. The pleasant idea of her strangling the loud, obnoxious, Parkinson girl to her death came to mind.

"What is it, Cissy?" Bellatrix whined, grabbing the letter out of her sister's hands. Bryson whispered the message in Catrina's ears as Bellatrix read it.

Narcissa bit down on her lip, thinking.

Draco shouldn't have told his best friend. Best friends can only make the burden heavier, even with pure intentions.

* * *

Honey eyes met with jade. Hermione groaned, sitting up from a strange bed. She ran a hand through her hair and yawned. "Harry? What am I doing here?"

Harry frowned and tilted his head to the side, motioning towards someone. Pansy smiled apologetically at the girl and gave a shy wave. Hermione furrowed her brow. "Whaa..?"

Then it hit her. "Oh." Pansy shook her head wildly behind Harry's back, indicating Hermione kept quiet. Hermione looked straight at Pansy and pouted, but eventually nodded in agreement.

Harry watched her amusedly. "Why were you in the library with Pansy?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"I was-"

"She was helping me study. You know, for Potions n stuff." Hermione frowned, but said nothing about Pansy's statement.

There was an awkward silence between the three before Ron entered the Hospital wing, munching on some red vines. Pansy gave Hermione a pleading look.

"Hey, look who's up." Ron said, smiling brightly at Hermione.

"Hey, look who's eating. But thats not much of a surprise." Hermione countered, smirking slightly. Pansy coughed, before excusing herself from the room.

Ron gave Pansy a weird look, before coming to sit on the side of Hermione's bed. "I suppose I'd faint too, after spending some time with that snooty princess." Hermione scowled at him.

"Ron, that's not..." But she gave up on it. She didn't see how the two of them could ever work out, Pansy and Ron were from two completely different wizarding families. House wise and blood-wise. As were her and Draco.

It was impossible. Romeo and Juliet tried it out, and it didn't work so well for them, now did it?

The witch was still shocked at Pansy's little bit of information. How could she be engaged to the ferret, of all people! He was a symbol of everything she loathed! An arrogant, self-centered, spoiled, whin-

"Earth to 'Mione!" Harry called, waving his hand in front of her face. Hermione gave a weak smile. "Sorry, I've got alot on my mind, lately."

Ron snorted. "When don't you?" Hermione glared at him, then turned her attention to her more polite best friend.

"I think I fainted because I've been overworking myself, as usual. No need to worry, I'll try to relax." Harry's eyes dug into hers, speculating this statement, before nodding his approval.

"You get some rest, alright?" Ron sighed, ruffling Hermione's hair. Hermione smiled reassuringly and watched as her two best friends left.

She was now free to be alone with her thoughts.

She'd decided it would be best not to inform her friends of this apparent engagement to the ferret. It would be best if they were not involved. She preferred situations ended without bloody resolutions.

Plus, if they did get involved, they'd be too close to Voldemort. This dawned on Hermione. This situation was too close to Harry. She had to distance it from him.

Yes, friends would heavy the burden.

* * *

_"Draco, this is Pansy." Pansy peaked shyly at Draco from behind her mother's robes. Draco stared at her unemotionally, gray eyes looking right through her. Pansy flinched and hid herself. _

_She heard little footsteps come towards her, and her mother pushed her forward._

_Cowering, Pansy looked at Draco, who looked calm, collected, and cruel._

_"This is a girl." Draco said, looking back at his mother. "I don't wanna be friends with a girl." Pansy then began to cry, loudly and annoyingly. Draco looked back at her in suprise._

_He tugged on one of her dark braids. "Idiot. Slytherins don't cry, ever."_

"Draco, I'm sorry." Pansy whispered, nudging her friend. He leaned on the castle wall, in the shadows near the hospital wing. She couldn't see his eyes. She desperately needed to see those eyes, forgiving her.

"Pansy." He ground out. "This could cost me everything." Pansy hung her head low.

"I know...It's just she got me so mad and-"

He reached out and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Weasley, Pansy?" Her dark eyes closed, placing a hand on his chest, and distancing herself from him, then looked back up with her eyes watering. "Its been kept a secret so long, I thought it didnt matter. When you told me about Hermione, I was going to tell you, but I didn't want-"

"Shut up. Your an idiot."

Pansy laughed and nodded her agreement. "Your right."

Draco looked up at her, a smirk on his lips. She found his eyes. Stormy gray, as always.

"From now on, we are going to help each other out, okay?" Draco said confidently. "With each other's help, we can do anything we want to."

Pansy's eyes widened. "But, Draco, you have no time to help me, you have to-"

Draco tugged a piece of her hair, like he always would when they were little, signalling for her to shut up.

Tears leaked from Pansy's eyes, and she angrily brushed them away.

"Pansy, I think it would be okay if you cried, but as long as its okay that we help each other."

Pansy looked up at him warily, still rubbing furiously at her leaking eyes.

"Because, I think sometimes, best friends need each other to lessen the burden."

**END**

**WOOT! I FINISHED! hehehe you guys better review, cuz I sacrificed alot of my work I need to get done to write this~**

**review please.**

**ciao! :P**


	10. The Loyal

**Theres alotta snow outside today; So I'm too lazy to go anywhere or do much. :D So, why not update? xD Here we go, tried to make this a bit longer, but ya know...**

**SORRY if you guys thought the last chapter was the last chapter, but ITS NOT! :D Instead of end I'm now putting To Be Continued...**

**TBC n stuff. ^_^'**

**In fact, this story will end at the end of sixth year, and then there will be sequel and maybe a few more after that? Just cause I have alot of ideas for this story, and I'm more excited about this one then I have been for a story in a while. So, you can expect alot more outta me!**

**MANY THANKS to my beta : _Stargatefan001 _**** You are amazing for helping me out Rachael!**

**I'm going to start dedicating every chapter to a reviewer(s) who stands out in particular to me. (:**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: **_1stDeathAnniversary and haileydelacour101 for pointing out the whole END thing to me (: much appreciated!_

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S(CATRINA, BRYSON, ETC)!**

**Suggested music for this chapter: All That I'm Living For by ****Evanescence. I think this will be Narcissa's new theme song for this chapter. Surprisingly, I've taken much amusement about her. Oh, well.**

**_Chapter Nine_**

_The Loyal_

The Malfoy Manor was always a place with "bright shining", as Bellatrix had once put it. Clouds never covered the large grounds, and everything was always in perfect order. Narcissa Malfoy made sure of that personally, ordering about house elves and other servants.

She had a reputation to uphold, being the Head Lady of the Malfoy line. She oversaw everything happening in and around the monstrous, white Manor.

The hedges were trimmed. The flowers were watered, portraits and other decorative things were dusted. Floors were spotless, beds were made, library and offices were organized.

She made sure her husband and son were always fed on time, and that they kept their rooms neat and orderly.  
But, when Lucius was sent to Azkaban, that all changed. The clouds came, along with the rain. The flowers wilted, and dust gathered.

It was no longer the "bright shining", but a "dull shadow". Narcissa didn't bother to disagree. She was almost relieved when Voldemort had taken it off her hands.

The arrival of the Maeves gave the Dark Lord more confidence. He longed to move foreward with his plans, quicker then ever.

He needed a hideout, that no one could touch.  
Catrina had quickly volunteered her own home, to which Voldemort politely declined. She was declared "much too much his equal" and it would be rude to take advantage of her.

But, Narcissa was very much NOT his equal. He had turned to her, smiled sickeningly sweetly at her. Narcissa hadn't flinched, just gazed at him calmly.

Before he could speak, Narcissa told him he could use the Manor. Voldemort was pleased. He then went on to lecture Bellatrix and Narcissa on their family.

He spoke of how Narcissa's husband and son were, proud, worthless wizards. Lucius was locked away in Azkaban and Draco had to make up for it. Everyone knew that the Dark Lord thought the blond one would fail.  
Catrina had said a few words of praise, which Voldemort acknowledged gently, for her sake. The entire meeting, Narcissa noticed how Bryson sat rigid beside his wife, clearly uncomfortable with his wifes relationship with Voldemort.

Bellatrix watched the love of her life, with clear adoration in her eyes. It made Narcissa sick.  
After the meeting, Catrina had offered Narcissa a room in their mansion. Narcissa would have declined, if it were not for the fact Bellatrix had insisted wildly.

Her sister was already staying with the couple, so why not add another?  
While staying at the Mansion for the past few days, Narcissa noted how Catrina run her household. It reminded her of how she was, before losing Lucius and her son's bright future to the shadows.  
It was greatly disturbing her how many memories were arising in her.

She'd lived at the Manor quietly, conversing with her sister and Catrina when they had time. She rarely left her room. Her mind was filled with concern for her child and lover.

The evening her son's letter arrived had stirred the fear inside of her. Bellatrix made it worse by taking the situation in stride and marching off to finally tell the Dark Lord of the engagement. Narcissa and Catrina had followed the old hag to the Dark Lord's hideout. Bryson, not too fond of seeing the scary snake man more then necessary had opted to stay behind, kissing Catrina on the forehead and begging her to be careful.  
Narcissa felt a pang of jealousy. She missed Lucius.

What the saw in front of them now, was not it. Not at all. It looked even more dark and gloomier then before.  
"Tsk. Tsk. What a cliche. The Death Eaters living in a scary sanctuary."

Catrina chuckled lightly. Narcissa raised a thin brow and Catrina gave an apologetic smile.  
"I suppose we should enter now, right?"

"No, we're just going to stand out here all day."

"Oh." Catrina smirked. "Come on, Cissy." She grabbed the younger woman's thin wrist and began tugging her up the path to the Manor.

When they finally reached the large doors, they noticed how it looked worn, and paint was peeling.  
"Oh, they are leaving your house in such a poor condition.." Catrina said quietly, gentling touching the peeling paint.

Narcissa frowned prettily. "It was like this since before they came." Catrina blushed, and was about to apologize before the door was opened, revealing the grinning Bellatrix.

"Oh, loves! Come in and see the Great Dark Lord himself, won't you?"

"Of course!" Catrina said happily, linking arms with Bellatrix. Narcissa followed behind them cautiously, slightly annoyed with the two chirpy witches in front of her. Her blue eyes scanned the oh so familiar walls as they continued deeper within the Manor.

Eventually, they had made it to the Dining Hall. Lord Voldemort sat at the head of the fancy table, making Narcissa cringe. Lucius usually sat there.

He wore a delighted smirk, his eyes trained on the three withces. Bellatrix gracefully approached him, bowing with a beautifully wicked smile, that only she could smile. Catrina followed after her, curtsying. Narcissa stayed on the other side of the room standing tall and trying her best to look fearless.

Voldemort kissed the hands of his beautiful minions, making them giggle. Narcissa almost gagged.

The Snake Lord laid his slit eyes on her own stunning blue. "Aah. The Malfoy Wife." His smirk grew. "It wassss awfully kind of you to lend me your..." He looked around the dusty, but still elegant room. "Humble abode. Why don't you come over here, sssso I may gaze upon your pure beauty."

Narcissa's eyes turned cold. "I, unlike some, am faithful to my husband. As for the Manor, it was the least I could do."  
Bellatrix glared as Catrina pouted. Voldemort's eyes hardened somewhat. "Bella, what isss it you wanted to tell me?"  
Bellatrix's glare disappeared as she happily turned her attention to Voldemort. Her dark lidded eyes fluttered.  
"Oh, my Lord, you will be most pleased." She said in a silky voice. Narcissa and Catrina watched Bellatrix intently. The woman always had a way with words, and captivating people.

"You must know Catrina's daughter, Hermione, yes? The one who's friends with the Potter, curse him for eternity, the bookworm girl? My Goddaughter?" Catrina gave Bellatrix a look, but let Voldemort reply.  
"Yesss. The sssame girl who will lead me to ultimate power? Go on."

Bellatrix grinned. "Well, when my precious Goddaughter was born, I put a spell on her to ensure her ranking among the pureblood society."

Voldemort looked slightly amused, as he motioned for her to continue.

"That particular spell is the arranged marriage spell. Amas Veritas, you know the one. True Love."

Voldemort's head whipped to Narcissa, who stiffened.

"Malfoy, thisss was how you married Luciusss, yesss?"

Narcissa nodded. Voldemort looked back at Bellatrix curiously. "Who, may I asssk, isss her betrothed?"  
"Well, my Lord, this is the good part. It is Draco Malfoy." Voldemort nodded, and looked deep in thought. Catrina bit her lip anxiously, as fear rose in Narcissa.

"Good thinking Bellatrix. Malfoyssss do have persuasion ssskillsss we will need to get her. Plusss, the family issss pureblood." Voldemort smiled his creepy smile that made babies cry.

"I sssuppose its also a sssstunt to keep the Malfoysss in power, asss well, then?" Narcissa looked away, embarassed.

Bellatrix just smirked. "Why, of course, my Lord. Maybe, since we've done this little favor for you, you could...?"  
Voldemort was about to speak, before Catrina said. "He'll do it. Right, my Lord? I mean, you want My daughter and my support, don't you?"

Voldemort smiled even more, if possible. "Why, what conniving little witchesss you three are. Gemsss in my crown." He looked pointedly at Narcissa, who's eyes were now shining with hope. "Now, what isss it you want, Malfoy?"

Narcissa gulped. "My Lord, if possible, could you get Lucius out of...Azkaban...and D-draco..."  
"And Draco?" Voldemort asked, now standing.

Narcissa looked up at him, her eyes meeting his slits. "And Draco. I would like it if you found someone else to perform the deed."

Voldemort's eyes flared. "How dare you-" Catrina gently put a hand on Voldemort's shoulder.  
"My Lord, I think that is not too much to ask, for what they are offering." Catrina smiled assuringly at him, which seemed to calm the snake man.

"Aah, the ever graciousssly kind Catrina." He said, turning his full attention to the lovely witch. "The deadly, yet innocently ssssweet Catrina. Sssslayer of many a wizard. Envy of many a witch." Catrina giggled, as Bellatrix pouted from lack of attention.

"They wrote thisss about you." He murmured, sniffing the chocolate hair cascading over her shoulders. "It'sss a fact, now."  
Bellatrix let out a whine. Voldemort looked over his shoulder boredly at her. "You are disssmissssed." He said in a dangerous tone.

"B-but, my Lord-"  
"I sssaid DISSSMISSSSSED! You have your two wishesss, now leave me be with thisss lovely creature."

Bellatrix locked eyes with Cat, before turning away and walking towards her sister, who was frozen in place. Narcissa felt like a little girl again. She watched with wide eyes as Voldemort caressed her darling Cat and whispered in her ear. She saw the vacant expression in Cat's eyes.

And she saw how they lit up when Voldemort drew back to look at her.  
Narcissa trembled slightly. It was deja vu, this had happened when-  
"Let's go, Cissy. Catrina will be returning later tonight." She grabbed onto Narcissa's arm and tugged her away from the sight.

"What are we to tell Bryson?" Narcissa asked shakily. Bellatrix shrugged. "Bryson should be used to it, Cissy. It's Cat. Loyal to one person, only. That person is not Bryson, not me, or you. Not even her own daughter. It's always been him."

Narcissa closed her eyes, regaining her composure. "I suppose your right, Belly." She thought of Catrina. She always had one love. It was always Voldemort. She grew up learning to worship him, and somewhere in her head learned to love him. She was only with Bryson...well, no one but Bellatrix and Catrina really knew why.  
"Does that make you jealous, Bella?" Narcissa asked quietly as the two walked down the long, narrow driveway.

Bellatrix didn't reply at first. But then, with a smirk, she said, "Does it make you jealous, Narcissa?"  
Narcissa frowned, keeping her eyes on the gate. "I asked you first, Belly."  
Bellatrix sighed, and kicked at a stray rock.

"Not as much as it used to. Catrina can't help it. The Lord is irresistible." She said in a dreamy voice. Narcissa crinkled her nose.

"Your sick obsession worries me."

Bellatrix cackled, and slapped Narcissa roughly on the back. "Ditto."  
Narcissa raised a brow. "What sick obsession do I have?"

Bellatrix raised a finger to her mouth and winked. "Shh. I think it would be better you'd find that out on your own."

Narcissa didn't respond, but looked at her feet. Bellatrix began humming some random tune rather loudly, and Narcissa found it easy to drift off, even as they approached the gate. She thought about her life up until now. She thought about her sister, and her husband. She thought about Draco and her future daughter-in-law. She thought about the muggles that would be killed.

She thought about Bryson. And Snape. And Dumbledore.  
She thought about Cat. For once, Narcissa wished that she wasn't the loyal one. She wished that she could be free of the burden of Slytherin house, and the Malfoy family, the Black family. Even her friends had her bound by loyalty. It was a wonder she wasn't a Gryffindor, or some other equally cheesy house.

She didn't want to be loyal, for the ones she was loyal to weren't the best of people. With a small sigh, Narcissa accepted that she was, forever loyal to the Dark Side and would not be seeing the Light anytime soon.

"Cissy, don't worry about Draco and Hermione too much. I know our fate is riding on Draco's shoulders, but hey, he's doing the one thing he's good at."

"What, sucking up?"

"No, the other thing he's good at."

"Hm? What would that be, my dear sister?" Narcissa said in a slightly playful tone.

"Let's just say, whatever your spoiled little prince wants..."

"He gets." Narcissa finished with a slight smirk. "Just like the pony...JUST like the pony."

"Honestly, why would you get him that? Isn't Lucius allergic?" Bellatrix asked, as the went through the gate and towards their limo.

"Well, it's a funny story, actually. You see, Draco had been reading a book about horses that Mum had gotten him, and to my suprise, he said he wanted one so he could be like the hero in the story. I thought it was absolutely adorable, but Lucius would not have it, waving his allergies in our faces."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, those get in the way. Continue."

"I ended up getting him the horse, and making him take a little photo shoot with it. After about a week of hiding it from Lucius, Draco got bored of it. It was also around that time I found the horse was non-refundable. No one would buy it, either. I was left with no options but to continue to hide it until it died. Lucius found out after a few weeks and was livid."

Bellatrix chuckled. "I think he would be. I hope he broke out in hives."

Narcissa nodded. "He did. But we kept the thing, because Draco used those heart stopping grey eyes on us. But, he had to promise to take care of it on his own and keep it away from Lucius."

"So, what happened to it, Cissy?"

"Draco forgot to feed it after he got the puppy. It died, the poor thing."

"Oh. How fun."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hopefully this girl is nothing like the horse phase."

"Yeah, we'd be in trouble if Draco forgot to feed her and she ended up dying."

"Not exactly what I meant..."

**TBC**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG you guys im so excited ! :D I MADE A TRAILER TEASER THINGY for this story! I put it on youtube, too! LOL yeah its called "My Wicked Godmother, Draimone Trailer." Check it out if you love me and this story! :3 It's not that good and if you wanna try to make a better one be my guest. Err, if someone can make a better video, maybe I will put you the story as a small role OC? Like a student or something? And maybe I will dedicate the rest of the chapters to you. :)**

**review please.**

**ciao! :P**


	11. Discussion

**MANY THANKS to my beta : _Stargatefan001 (who I didn't get the chance to send this to...I thought this chapter was too short xD)_****You are amazing for helping me out Rachael!**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: **_EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED! KYAA~ DON'T WORRY I SHALL BE UPDATING ALL THIS WEEK TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!_

**Thankies, guys! So, here we go~!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S(CATRINA, BRYSON, ETC)!**

**Suggested music for this chapter: **

**_Chapter Ten_**

_Discussion_

And this was it. The moment Draco had been dreading since he first learned of this stupid engagement to the Gryffindor girl. He'd have to speak to her; face to face. About the engagement, all by himself.

There was no way around it, really. If he avoided the subject, the girl could over think it before he could even get the chance to manipulate her.

Draco was still somewhat cross with Pansy, but he should have know better then to let fire and fire be in the same room for too long.

The two girls would burn down the Forbidden Forest if they were not separated. Stubborn witches.

Now, the blond wizard was standing in front of the honey eyed witches' bed in the hospital wing. Said honey eyes gazed up at him curiously, if not cautiously.

"Draco?" She asked unsurely. A velvet book was in her hands, but that was to be expected with her. She looked slightly paler then usual, but everything else seemed fine.

He'd made sure her two goons had left the area before he came to talk to his fiancée. He'd seen them leave the room minutes before. Wouldn't want them around to effect opinions. Yes, now was the perfect opportunity.

"Hermione." Draco nodded. Hermione frowned up at him, as the silence grew longer. What were they supposed to say? Clearing her throat, Hermione began.

"Err- Pansy told me about the...uhh..."

"Engagement?"

"Yeah. That." Hermione looked down at her lap, the white blanket covering her. This was such an awkward discussion. She still couldn't believe that all this was happening. First with her parents and NOW THIS!

Merlin must hate her. Alot.

"That must explain your sudden attitude towards me, then?"

Draco's eyes danced. Grey storm clouds. "Yes, it does explain me being suddenly civil towards you. Though, I would have encouraged a relationship even if we weren't engaged."

Hermione looked back up at him then, scowling. "Are you saying this arrangement doesn't anger you? You do not feel betrayed? Or is it that you only want my parents' power?"

Time for the smooth talking.

"I feel betrayed by our family, yes. I would have appreciated if this engagement had been made on our own terms instead of on theirs. But, I am not disappointed in their decision for my bride-to-be. As for the power, I assure you my parents have enough of that." Lies.

Now the witch was curious. Was Draco Malfoy actually trying to butter her up, then? This ought to be interesting. "Go on." She said, feeling the Slytherin in her purr in agreement. "Somehow I do not believe you are telling me the whole truth."

Draco faltered. What else could he say?

"Lucius is in prison, yes?" Hermione asked after a few moments. "And you want to use this engagement to get him out of Azkaban? Gain Voldemort's favor?"

She was quick-witted indeed. But before Draco could respond, Hermione continued. "Well, Malfoy you would be much disappointed to learn I have no intentions of joining the dark side. Not now nor ever."

_Maybe I should just run from all this? _Hermione thought bitterly. _To protect Harry, keep Voldemort from him and me. Forget all the lies. Plus, I don't want Malfoy trying to court me. It's kinda scary._

"I assure you, 'Mione that _I_ have no intentions to use you in anyway." Draco's eyes darkened as a plan formulated in his brilliant mind. "I've always had a thing for you. But I never acted on it because of our...differences. Now it would seem all but natural."

"Oh, you lying git." Hermione warned. "That isn't at all what this is about, and you know it." Annoyed, Draco sighed and stared into her eyes. He'd have to seduce her, if it came to it.

She was down right stubborn.

He leaned in and closed the distance between the two, their lips touching. It felt like sparks of electricity erupted between the two. Surprisingly, Hermione kissed him back. It was more intense then the kiss they'd shared before, though they hadn't changed much. They were still the same people, so why was this...?

Draco Malfoy had had many a kiss. But this one, felt delectably different. He almost pouted when they parted for air. Hermione's face was bright pink, her eyes foggy. She looked kinda cute. Draco went in for another kiss, before Hermione smacked his cheek.

Draco suppressed a growl, and glared at the girl. He wasn't sure if it was his rage or hers he was feeling, but he was sure feeling something. He could feel the line separated their emotions blur.

"G-get out, Malfoy." Hermione stuttered, looking away. "We will speak of our predicament at a later time, whenever you learn to control your hormones." Draco's glare intensified.

After a few seconds though, he looked away as well. Without another word, the Malfoy heir left the hospital wing with wounded pride and a stinging, red cheek.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Pansy asked, tilting her head to the side. Draco had just arrived in the Slytherin common room, looking slightly annoyed. With herself or Hermione, Pansy had no clue.

The blond one grunted, and went to get his stuff for class. With a pout, Pansy waited for him, even as the other Slytherins left.

When he came back into the common room, Pansy watched him curiously. Draco glanced at her, a dangerous spark in his eyes.

**TBC**

**Sorry its so short! -pouts- I'll be updating all week to make up for it~ **

**Hey there guys~! -pokes readers- If you like Harry Potter and roleplaying I have the thing for you. It's a long-term literate roleplay. It's 18+, so it's for the older kittens. Also, it is on Gaia not FF, so message me on this account if you are interested and I will point you in our direction. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. -sobs- It's going to be really great. My fellow roleplayers are amazing and we only need a few more spots filled~**


End file.
